Nakama
by Raicheda-Gives-Ya-An-Idea
Summary: Lisanna is back, Team Natsu fall out with Lisanna, Lucy protects Lisanna as a friend but is still in Team Natsu."If this is to work no-one must know you are a Fairy Tail Mage, I must remove your stamp" Lucy held out here hand "go ahead" soon lucy is out on her own, getting stronger for the sake of her mission and Nakama. T to be safe DISCLAIMER: i dont own Fairy Tail.
1. Chapter 1 Serious

Lisanna is back, Team Natsu fall out with Lisanna, Lucy protects Lisanna as a friend but is still in Team Natsu."If this is to work no-one must know you are a Fairy Tail Mage, I must remove your stamp"

* * *

Chapter 1 ~ Serious

blond hair tied into a side pony, wearing a blue cheerleaders outfit and brown combat boots with a whip attatched to one side and small pack of keys attatched to her other side walked into one of Fiores strongest guilds known as Fairy Tail, it was this place she called home and her family like friends, Nakama where at. As the blond named Lucy opened her guilds doors she didn't find her cheerful, loud guild fighting other nothing, getting drunk, or quest hunting their was no air of cheerfulness either, and lucy could only expect that something big had happend, automatically she looked for her Guild Master, Makarov to give an explanation forgetting that he had said he'd be at a council meeting of the guilds today. finding no Makarov she looked for the source of the thick tension, her eyes landing on her team who looked at her as if she came in at an awkward time. Lisana who had recently came back from edolas took a look at her then left the room quickly, she had been acting strangely recently and had yet to tell her why, but currently the guilty expression from her team spoke their envolvement causing her stomach to clench with sickening disgust. Lucy walked through the guild throwing a dissapointed look at her team before stopping by her friends Mira Chan and Levy Chan who both looked shocked and close to tears, lucy put her hand on Mirajanes shoulder before heading to the back room after Lisana.

"lisana Chan?" she spoke as she opened the door keeping her tone calm and gentle at the situations hand, Lisana quickly wiped her face and began to tidy the room "Lucy Chan, I..." she began turning to look at her with a forced smile as if nothing was wrong Lucy wasn't sure what had been happening behind her back, and she really didn't want to know so she didn't become biased, but at the same time she couldn't stand by and watch her Nakama torture each other emotionally.

Lucy grabbed hold of Lisana by the wrist and pulled her into a soft embrace startling Lisana who dropped the random item she was sorting. "Are you okay?" one of lucys' hands found it's way to lisanas' cheek and wiped away tears that had started to come through, her other hand tightened around the girls waist to stop her trembling, while said girl put her hands around lucy's neck letting her tears flow. "Lu..I.I..." "shhh, it's okay, i'm here" Lucy chanted soothingly while rocking her dear friend from side to side. they stayed like that for what seemed a while even after her tears stopped, in realising the seriousness of the matter from how much their clothes were now soaked, lucy ever waiting for Lisana to be calm enough to make a motion that she was ready to settle and tell her in her own time what had been happening so she had a good reason to knock her team stupid, like she'd ever do much damage but still it would get her message across hopefully. no that she thought of it, the team hadn't popped by her house ever since Lisana started coming over, sometimes sleeping over.

After some time Lisana put her hands on lucys' arms, in return lucys' hands that were tracing circles on her back to soothe her and relax her muscles came to a halt, Lucy moved her head from atop of Lisanas to look at girls face, Lisana moving back a little to get some air into her lungs, Lisana nodded and lucy sat here down on a crate before exiting the room.

Lucy took in the state of the main room, Team Natsu having gone, and although still quiet the guild had started returning to normal, Makarov sat on the bar next to Mirajane who was pouring him a drink, Lucy took a deep breath before heading over, Mira Chan seemed to be about to ask Lucy a question , but Makarov spoke first "Has she calmed down now?." "mostly, i figure she's tired now and she's probably a little dizzy and i suspect she has headache which wouldn't surprise me." Mirajane nodded, rooting for something and then getting a glass of water, "i'll go take care of her" Mira said before taking the items with her for suspected for her sister. Lucy looked back to Makarov who was looking at her seriously. "We need to talk" he then looked at the rest of the guild "in private." Lucy simply nodded and followed her master as he jumped of the barside and headed to his room. Once in said room Makarov put an enchantment over the room to stop anyone from eaves dropping on what was said, Lucy could only suspect that this was more serious than she imagined. "Lucy i know that you are busy with trying to keep rent and then the problem with team Natsu and Lisana that keeps biting, but i need you to go on a mission"

***time warp***

Grim eyes looked straight into Grim eyes, both of which were exhausted from the news spoken and recived. "i know what i'm asking you to do is hard Lucy, but i believe that only you can do this"

some of lucys' hair got in front of her eyes "no, it's fine, i understand" she pushed the locks away, and gave her signiture smile with determined eyes "if it helps the guild then this is the best thing to do." Makarov nodded slowly a small sad smile etched upon his face, he took out a wide but thin box from his desk in his room and gave it to Lucy who in turn nodded and opened it.

"Okay 1st item is a Compass and a map, we don't want you getting lost now do we?" Lucy just laughed "when opening it theres a few places marked that may be of interest to you on your way there. Underneath that is a charm bracelet the heart is a reminder that no matter how or in what form you become stronger, make sure that your heart also remains strong. The pair of open hands are to represent acceptance of oppertunities, and careful gesture. The sheild represents undying loyalty, remain true to your cause, and to help those who require it. The cross in a square is a symbol of good health, but you already know that since it's on your first aid box. The one of our fairy tail logo is a reminder that even though we are not by your side we are Nakama and you are forever in our oomph..." Lucy was half across the table wrapped tightly around the small old man "thank you and i won't fail you"

Makarov hugged lucy back before she suddenly let go with a gasp "i need to pack" Lucy got up and was about to leave when Makarov called her back "Lucy theres one more thing"

Lucy sat back in her chair curiosity written all over her face "the rest of the guild, if this is to work no-one must know you are a Fairy Tail Mage, i must remove your stamp" Lucys' expression turned doleful for a second as she looked at her hand her face then went mobile, Makarov couldn't make out what expressions they were but was even more suprised at the expression she settled on.

Humour. Lucy held out here hand"go ahead" her tone, face, eyes her entire being held that single emotion, Humour. she laughed a little at the quizzical face she got from Makarov "it's fine, i'll be coming back eventually right, it's only for a few years" understanding dawned on him and he mentally kicked himself for thinking that she was willing to leave fairy tail so happily. Lucy always cared for her Nakama and got upset when she couldn't do anything to help them, but she'd still try, to her this was her chance, and it would also give her team time to settle their problem with Lisana, they should have long since reconciled when she got back from whatever their dispute was about anyway.

Makarov placed a finger on lucys' hand and began to trace the outline of the mark before placing his hand ontop of hers, no sooner was their a glow and slight sting was both gone, Makarov moved his hand away revealing that the mark of Fairy Tail had gone, then there was a cover story they had to plan, they decided that writers block and boredom was the best although not the best idea, was the best they could think of at such short notice and that she had decided to travel the world for a source of inspiration despite this she figured her Nakama wouldn't buy it so easily so they decided he'd tell them and she'd write a letter of confirmation in that if Makarov hadn't told them yet then she could through the letter."i may not be able to contact much, but i'll try to keep you updated on my status." was Lucys' last words before Makarov raised his hand in a sign he'd always be watching over her, she remembered the sign as from the Fantasia festival when Laxus had left, she raised her hand in the same symbol and then left the room, Lisana had came from the storage room and was now talking happily with Levi, Mira, Cana, Elfman, and a somewhat unsure Juvia, probably fretting over her friends or her love for Gray, but after a few seconds seemed to calm down talking happily and then fret again. in another part of the room Bickslow, Freed, evergreen. in another were wendy, carla, surprisingly happy, pantherlilly, gajeel, Gildarts and Reedus, and finnaly Jet and Droy who were seemingly drinking with a few others, but enough of that, there was no time for dilly dallying.

Clutching the box of items to her chest lucy walked out of the door heading first to the landlady to discuss rent, and deal with her furniture and the likes, she then headed back to her place to pack neccesities and leave a note for her guildmates describing the made up reason she and Makarov had settled from, doubt that they would buy it creeping up on her at the lack of creativity despite her being an author, but that could reflect on how stumped she was with creative ideas right?

a knock at her door causd her to quickly hide the note and nock her bag into a random corner out of the way to look subtle, going to the door, she patted herself down making herself look presentable upon opening the door however was her three awkward looking team mates, Gray Fullbuster, Natsu Dragneel and Erza Scarlet, and they did NOT look happy.

* * *

**word from Raicheda**

**i do not own fairy tail or any of it's ****characters**

**any OC's made in this are randomly made of the top of my head to suit scenarios**

**if a character seems OOC it's probably because i stopped reading and watching from the several year time skip that and my views on characters can be pretty harsh.**

**i'm not a fan of lisanna ruins lucys' life but i do like lucy leaves for awhile becoming stronger, for whatever reason.**

i started this story after reading

6 versions of lucy is kicked off the team and leaves the guild most involving lisanna

2 on lucy leaves and falls for laxus,

1 lucy leaves but gray is with her,

and a Lucy leaves because of a deadly illness written by Mrs. HopeEstheim called Until She's Home Again - i do reccomend reading this fanfiction, it is deep and one of my most Favorited stories in the Fairy Tail Fanfiction category

**i dont like Lisanna but i don't dislike her either so shoot me**

**yes for those of you curious i am continuing my D gray man fanfics and if i dont receive my external hard drive back soon then i'll just rewrite the chapters that were on there as much to as they were like as possible.**

**for those of you who wish to know what lucys mission is or whats with lisanna and team natsu all will be revealed in later chapters.**


	2. Chapter 2 Leaving

Lisana is back, Team Natsu fall out with Lisanna, Lucy protects Lisanna as a friend but is still in Team Natsu."If this is to work no-one must know you are a Fairy Tail Mage, I must remove your stamp"

* * *

Chapter 2 ~ leaving

Previously on Nakama

_Lisanna chan went into the storage room upset, Lucy who had arrived at the guild followed her in and calmed her down, she was then met bu the guild master Makarov who had a private discussion with her, and thus removed lucys' Fairy tail mark of membership lucy then left and went home to pack for her secret mission only to be disturbed by her three awkward looking team mates, Gray Fullbuster, Natsu Dragneel and Erza scarlet, and they did NOT look happy._

"hi guys, don't see you around here much" they cringed "do you want to come in?" they stood there looking at her for a moment, Erza was the first one to speak "is that okay with you?" "yeah, why shouldn't it be" Lucy rhetoricalified "why you asking anyway ?" lucy asked as her guests made themselves as comfortable as they could be "you used to just barge in. i aint complaining, i'm glad you used the door for once, it just..." whatever lucy said after that was inaudable even to Natsu. "anyway want something to drink?"

"Lucy please sit down" it was gray who had spoken and he did so seemingly exhausted and surprise surprise he hadn't stripped yet

Lucy looked at her glum companions for a second before sitting down.

Natsu POV

lucy finnally stopped talking and sat down thanks to gray, it was awkward being here but we needed to set something straight, something that had plagued us for awhile, ever since Lisanna came back.

Erza stood up from her place, walked to lucy and kneeled to her holding lucys hands, i can only imagine their faces "Lucy, we know you and Lisanna are really good friends, you have been on a few missions as a duo and none with us" "because!" Lucy squeeked automatically on the defense making things harder, i barely noticed erzas muscles tense "listen, we would just like some peice of mind, to know who's team your on? just to settle things, it has been causing complications, i know you didn't mean to but..."

"i'm on no-ones team" lucy spoke it was quiet, erza backed of a few, lucys face coming into view, she was shaking, her headd was down and i couldn't see her eyes through her hair. i figured she mistook our meaning so i spoke up "Lucy we're not kicking you off or anything we just want to know if your staying with us or joining Lisanna?" i felt bad, i could tell erza and gray felt it also. Lucy sighed and her shaking stopped, she sighed a second time and looked up her eyes were tearless unlike i had expected, instead they held the flame of determination and her mouth became a straight line, she stood up abruptly, Erza backing off, "I'm on NO ones team Natsu" a second time, i couldn't understand it. "I'm Leaving team Natsu and No i am not joining Lisanna, i'm going Solo!...in a sense." a third time and she yelled at us, us her own team, what had we done to deserve this.

Normal Pov

lucy stood her ground despite her team, truth be told she was terrified, in front of her was her friends, Gray par in power with Natsu The Salamander and Erza The Titania who can stop them from fighting with just a look, even fear itself had a death wish upsetting these three and yet here she was trying to get off her team so she can leave for her mission. she wasn't lying to be exact, in a sense she was going solo, a free lance mage with a solid destination but that didn't mean she felt any less guilty

"lu" gray began "NO! if thats all you wanted then leave" lucy stood straight pointing to the door, tears threatning to fall, but she couldn't look at them, if she did she knew she'd break, apologizing to them and saying she didn't mean it. she understood now, why Makarov had put in the charm bracelet to go with the map, she was breaking ties with her Nakama, only Makarov himself would know the truth about her abscence, she was lying to them as was he, only she had planned todo so in letter, she now realised Makarovs position she lies to three now and everyone later, he has to lie to everyone at once. when Lucy looked up again no one was present in her house, how long had she stood like that for?

lucys' knees buckled beneath her, trying hard to blink back tears to be strong. after unsuccesfully stopping a few tears, she got up of the floor and went to change, she wore a black t-shirt that hooked over one shoulder and the other stopped midway down her left arm, she placed on a pair of jeans that hugged her legs but didn't restrain movement too much, she also pulled out a pair of sneakers and pulled on a black hoodie. looking in her mirror something was wrong, she washed away her makeup but it still didn't look right.

Taking her celestial key she called out cancer "you called for me ebi" lucy looked up at her old crab friend and a small smile worked itself onto her face "Cancer could you cut my hair and dye it black for me please" Cancer was hesitant at first but soon obliged, the process being quick and seemingly lifted a great weight of lucys' chest. "anything else ebi?" "no, thank you, do the others know of our mission?" lucy said looking into her mirror to admire her new look, cancer went into thought for a moment before answering "they are ready when you are lucy ebi." with that cancer dissapeared in a light, leaving to go back to the celestial realm. lucy took out her map, compass and bracelet from her bag, she took the fairy tail charm of the bracelet and placed it her wrist watching it as in jingled for a second, she then placed the fairy tail charm to her lips for a brief second before placing it in her inner pocket closest to her heart. (hoodie is a zip up one). she then took her letter from its hiding place and placed it clearly on the desk; Taking a look at the rather large map of Fiore she noticed quite a few ringlets in finelined black and one in broad black that seemed to be her main destination. the closest place being at least a 3 day journey by train, lucy then contemplated tracking, if her Nakama broke Mast...Makarovs rules then they'd suspect she took a train, that and what about traking tickets could track her to Magnolia, she'd have to take the journey by foot as much as possible.

Now that travel was decided she packed her last few items namely writing equipment, c'mon one things true about the letter, she was struggling with writers block. finnally being packed having supplies, warm clothes, rope, tent, keys, whip, writing, first aid and a few other things placed into her small bag, that she had bought for its enchantment of being bigger inside and practicly weightless, she slung the bag (haha slung) over her shoulder and left the building locking it shut behind herslef, turning around facing away from herself the sun was already setting, a perfect time to leave would be now as the members would either be having supper, getting drunk, yapping, or out on a mission, if not hen they were asleep already, she couldn't help but wonder what her team wer doing right now.

Lucy had made haste to get as far away as she could without being caught, she had been soo busy concentrating on leaving she didn't see an angry mage following her in the shadows, just waiting for the right moment to pounce."

* * *

**Thanks to FairyTailFTW for alerting and the review, to Sakurako Nagasaki for favouriting and to all of you who viewed the 1st chapter within the seconds of release, it was skyrocketing which never happend to me before i mean 75 views in one day and 87 hits awesome especially since you just beat Love and War, OC x Allen x Road which happend to be most read out of all my fanfics, you beat it this month but now im curious if it will beat it overall, as thanks for being such a good sport before i could edit the 1st chapter to make it longer, i decided to release you chapter 2 which was supposed to be chapter 1's extension. **

**i hope you Enjoyed it :D**


	3. HELP

chapter 3 ready to be released  
BUT

HELP ME GUYS

do you want it to be a long or short story?  
detailed story or overview basic?

do you wish for pairings later on?  
which pairings if yes?

do you like P.o.V's?

Lucy needs a new name later according to my plot guide, i came up with Dainne(die-ann) or Dainna (dai-n-ah) but i think there dull  
give me some ideas Best ones OR most popular WILL be used

please send answers to review

those who favourited, Alerted or have reviewed give yourself a big hug for me because if i knew who you were i'd be popping your bone-marrow by now and your guts eyes and blood will be pouring through your ears...actually thatd make a good horror XD


	4. Chapter 3 Doubt

**I don't own Fairy Tail**

**Raicheda: okay stuff it i cant take it no more, please refer the previous chapter "HELP" because i'm nice and this was waiting to be placed on the actual story, begging me, i couldn't wait so here ya go, but yeah please refer to the "Help Chapter" it will greatly aid in story writing if you would leave a comment for my questions, i require your opinions.**

**Chapter 3 ~ Doubt**

Previously on Nakama

A visit from three of Lucy's closest Nakama gave Lucy a taste of how difficult her and Makarov's lie was, Pushing away her friends who we're concerned with her status as to who's team she was on Lucy stood firm despite the heart wrenching guilty feeling she had when she told her friends she was going solo. Emotions threatening to tear her apart she commanded her friends to leave and a while later left, heading Eastwood to the forest East of Magnolia.

* * *

**Erza P.O.V**

It all started when Lisanna came back, Lucy having not met her but had heard a few stories about her from the past was bombarding her with questions, Lisanna having been good friends with Edo Lucy able to see past the hard fisted exterior automatically became connected to Lucy and was curious as to her life here in earth land, how she became a fairy tail mage and so on.

Just watching them from my seat with my extraordinarily deliciously mouth-watering cheesecake, which I couldn't seem to eat made me sick to my stomach, or maybe the dairy in the cake was off, either way I felt awful, but I was happy, Lisanna had surprised everyone with her Liveliness, I was happy to have her back, deciding the sickliness was overbearing I left to go home, get something proper to, no scratch that take a soothing bath and sleep perhaps that will get my mind of the sick coiling around my stomach, heck for once I couldn't wait to get the armour away from my chest, and that was saying something.

* * *

**Gray P.O.V**

It was the day after Lisanna's' welcome back party, i don't recall much of what happened yesterday but I'm extremely glad I'm an ice mage, it somewhat helps with the hangovers, I entered the guild ready to brawl it out with flame brain the moment I saw him, I'd been testing new insults in my head for the hot headed moron ever since I got up, hey its rather that or listen to him dissing me about my stripping habit Ur drilled into me. Opening the guild that morning everyone like myself was still pretty high despite most of us all being hung over and the majority not being there yet, I didn't see the burnt Salmon sandwich yet so I parked myself next to Erza on the barstools, she seemed to be in a daze and was wearing loose clothing instead of her armour, which was surprising but then again Lucy had been trying to fix her obsession over it with feminine cloths, perhaps she had succeeded somewhat. I ordered a drink of iced tea from Mira before getting Erza's attention by placing ice down the back of her top, it resulted in a good pounding but hey she snapped out of it, memo to self though next time run I felt like I was going to die. Natsu and happy came in soon after, happy left to go see Carla who was with Wendy, jet and Droy, I was about to give a snide remark on flames being quick to flame up yet him being lazy and taking ages to get here when Natsu asked If we'd seen Lisanna, who at that very minute came skipping in with Lucy arm in arm, they looked like they'd had the time of their lives as their huge smiles went from eye to eye. They didn't seem to notice us though and went straight to Mirajane talking about stuff I couldn't understand, I think it was the paint they put on faces…makeup but I couldn't understand especially when they started talking about No.7 anyway I wasn't interested in that I was more interested in getting away from the sudden feeling of hairs on the back of my neck which I only ever got when Juvia was around, what just because I didn't see her or bring up the matters of her having that crush on me doesn't mean I'm oblivious, but yeah, now would be a good time to get away from the stalker, I swear girls are creepy.

* * *

**Natsu P.O.V**

I had been trying to talk to Lisanna for the past few days now but whenever I did find her she'd say she was busy, same with Lucy, who if I recall correctly will need to pay the rent soon, Gray and Erza also seem to be down in the dumps for some reason, they just sit on the barstool all day drinking this and that, and when Lucy and Lisanna arrive they watch them and drink, am I missing something? Is there some sort of staring contest going on that I wasn't told about, never mind, I need to speak to Lucy. I headed over to the table Lucy and Lisanna where playing some sort of card game against Loki, whatever he was there for, I greeted them and was instantaneously told that they needed to talk to me, like finally, Lucy called Erza and Gray over and they seemed to perk up a bit, Lisanna then asked if she could borrow Lucy for a mission that required 2 people it didn't seem that hard when they showed us the request sheet, I somewhat shifted heavily from one foot to the other though, I had a bad feeling that it wouldn't end well, looking at Lucy's and lisanna's faces they were practically begging, so I agreed, Loki face palmed, got up and tapped me and the shoulder mouthing something, Erza and Gray stiffened, and began to go back to their stool, while Lisanna and Lucy were hugging each other jumping up and down in their seats screaming bloody cheers, I would've rolled my eyes and laughed with them , sat and talked if it wasn't for what Loki had said before disappearing, instead I excused myself and went to join Erza and Gray who'd both gone back to drinking and staring, I tried talking to them but they didn't listen, and I daren't pick a fight with Gray with Erza nearby, that's asking for death, instead I sat and talked with Mirajane and Elfman about good old times with Lisanna.

3 weeks later and Lisanna and Lucy had this streak of going on mission after mission, neither myself, Erza or Gray could stop them, they looked really happy like best pals, they had lessened the singularity though in that they talked to others more again, Lucy more or less getting back to her 'old self' I couldn't help but sit and watch them most of the time though, just sit and drink for something to do. I really wanted to burn something I didn't know why, I somewhat noticed the pattern though, Erza and Gray seemed to as well, we arrived early, sat in a daze, Lucy and Lisanna arrived skipping about, they'd break for a few hours, then get together then join in a group discussion together before breaking, then they'd meet up sometimes they'd both go Lucy's, other times both going Lisanna's and on the odd occasion they would return to their own homes, but after a whole week and half of following their movements we began to leave the guild early and just go home, we didn't bother going to Lucy's as we knew if she was there she'd be with Lisanna till late night or all night talking endlessly, I somewhat wished I had heeded Loki the past few weeks ago, he had said it was foolish even if it was soundless, I didn't understand before, now when I saw Loki or the other spirits which was incredibly rare since I hadn't been on a mission with Lucy since Lisanna came back, they'd looked at me, Erza and Gray sympathetically, but then forget it when they looked at Lucy and Lisanna and seem to be having the time of their lives, were we really that dull? Sure we practically sit around all day watching Lucy and Lisanna being…. Lucinna but, oh Aries just beat them in cards, about time someone did.

* * *

The forest, that was her destination right now, she was going straight into the run out, and now she had an even more reason to leave, she felt horrible, unnecessarily shouting at her team mates how could she face them if she stayed, it wasn't like her usual yelling per say when Gray and Natsu fought knocking them into Erza who then drops her favourite cheesecake onto a library book that would have cost too many jewels to pay for initially, as in that case or just telling them to stop being idiots and be silent, or in the case of destroying half a town on a mission through reckless fighting, those she was used to and still had an air of being chipper. Then there was the other thing, if she did stay who would she choose? She was on Team Natsu and had been for quite a while but that was Mirajanes idea supposedly a one-time thing that they stuck to, she and Natsu we're partners, but then she'd nearly always needed their help, when with Lisanna however, there wasn't short tempers, no motion sickness, no random annoying comments of she likes or he likes so and so with rolling tongues, though that was part of Happy's cuteness and why she loved the cute flying fur ball, there was no need to remind Lisanna of clothes being missing or constant rambling on armour or weapons that she had no idea what she was speaking off till seeing in person. No, with Lisanna, it was peaceful, they had much in common, supported each other in battle without either becoming damsels, they came up with good strategies which left them fairly unscathed, Lucy had not once had to complain about her rent with her and in the hotel suite they had the time of their life in pillow fighting rather than someone getting injured. But that doesn't mean to say she preferred Lisanna over her teams 'Annoying quirks' she loved her team.

"I don't see why Lisanna can't join us" Lucy muttered as she reached the edge of the town, regardless of which she chose someone would be upset, probably, maybe, it didn't matter, she had a job to do, she could think about that later, in a few years, when she comes back, would she be coming back?

Coming to a halt from her running, could she really do this? Out of all the mages why her? She wasn't particularly strong, even if she had gotten stronger lately, why not someone else? This seemed like something that would be set aside for an S-class mage like Gildarts, on that same note Makarov had said only she could do this, but no matter how much she weighed her odds to her mission she couldn't see how she could succeed. "STOP!" she couldn't think like this, Makarov had entrusted her with classified information and asked 'her' to go on the mission, she shouldn't question his judgement, when has Makarov let her down before? If he thinks she could do this and live then she could, after all she was doing this 'FOR' her Nakama.

she let out a breath she hadn't realised she had held then looked to the forest she was close to it now and it was getting dark, she somewhat scolded herself for not waiting until morning. Lucy unconsciously held onto her keys next to her as she began her decent from the top of the small slope towards the forest.

* * *

Levy had felt something was wrong when she saw Lucy and Master go upstairs, but before she had a chance to think on it much Lisanna and Mirajane came out of the back room, shrugging it off she went to go see how the youngest take-over mage was doing, it was a whole hour after that, Lucy finally came from the room, figuring she'd come over and join the fray that had formed talking about random things, she got back to the conversation at hand, over what kind of man girls class as a man, with the random definitions of Man from Elfman. She hadn't noticed time fly by and found that Lucy had not came over, she also noticed that Master had come down but seemed kind of glum while drinking though hardly noticeable, the feeling from earlier had found its way to her gut again, and she began to panic internally about what could have happened.

Levi's eyes did a quick scan of the room before settling on a certain unlucky iron dragon slayer; quickly excusing herself from the group, she headed over to the table. Wendy greeted her and she nodded in response before her eyes zoned in on her target ignoring the greetings from the others.

"Gajeel" said dragon looked up at her, his mask of indifference in place but she could tell he was a big softie inside, his eyes told her so, the eyes leading to the soul or something as the saying goes "can you do me a favour please?" his head tilted and he raised an eyebrow, something she often got jealous about, but she ignored it, too concerned with the feeling of dread that was making her feel queasy, perhaps it was nothing, it could just be her worrying over nothing or something she ate but she wanted to be sure to cancel out the odds for peace of mind. "Could you go check on Lu Chan a second for me? I'd do it myself but" she looked over to where her master was sitting "I need to pester someone" Gajeel looked past levy to where she was looking, keeping up an air off indifference he nodded indicating his acknowledgement that something was off and he didn't like being left in the dark. Gruntingly he got out of the seat he claimed as his own from joining the guild, and left the guild, placing the guild master in Levy's hands to deal with, so much for his thoughts on drifting off to sleep where he was sitting, not that he could with the noise but whatever.

The walk to Lucy's' apartment wasn't long for him, and it wasn't like he didn't know where she lived when he had to capture her when he was in phantom lord so knowing her movement was a necessity, that and Lucy had a strong scent of strawberries and whatnot that he, Wendy and Natsu could pick up at the drop of a hat. Speak of the devil, no wait that's not Lucy, she smells like Lucy but she looks different, Lucy's blonde right? Who the hells that then? Gajeel quickly hid himself from sight as he watched the young tomboy with short black hair go from a fast pace away from Lucys house into an all out run, if Gajeel had any common sense he'd probably just think 'Women Talk, Shampoo is a topic for people who care about Hair, Women Share secrets, Men share fists' a mental image of Erza popped into his head clad in armor thumping gray and Natsu, 'YEP Men share fists alright.' Oh wait he did think that, so he does have some common sense, however that was the most split secondest thought he had, his metal brain working a mile a minuite unable to put exited lucys house and scent, keys and whip together, instead metal head was completely curious about this new person, especially since she had locked lucys house before walking/running off, and what did Gajeel hate most? Why that's bei ng left in the dark of course, so what'd he do about it? why he follows the tomboyish person, using the shadows as cover. He could check up on Lucy in a moment when he finds out who the person who locked lucys door was, why they were there, and beat their brains out if he found the person down right threatning to his, … other Fairy Tail members, THERE IS NO WAY HE'LL GO MUSHY SAYING HE CARES FOR HIS NAKAMA,…..too late.

A vein seemed ready to burst on his forehead, oh how he hated it when someone got him to think hard, he would enjoy beating this person to seventh hell just to blow of some steam later.

* * *

**Next time on Nakama**

"you really shouldn't sneak up on people like that"

"awe c'mon Lucy theres no way im gonna let you travel the forest on your own, you could get hurt"

"whys he circled clover town?"

"...DUCK..."

"yes i'm having a *********** at midnight with *********** you got a prolem with that ********"

"i'll see you tommorow then" *STAB*

**Again** **please refer to the "Help Chapter" which is the previous as it will greatly aid in story writing if you would leave a comment for my questions, i require your opinions for story length, and a few others but of more importance Lucy is in need of a NEW name soon!**


	5. Chapter 4 Lie

**Nakama**

Description

Lisanna is back, Team Natsu fall out with Lisanna, Lucy protects Lisanna as a friend but is still in Team Natsu. "If this is to work no-one must know you are a Fairy Tail Mage, I must remove your stamp"

**Thanks to those who have been participating in naming Lucy or reccomending pairings,. please keep them coming, much appreciated, and thanks to those who have reviewed, Favorited or alerted and all the views i've recieved because it keeps my enfusiasm going through my past few hellish weeks**

**Names for Lucy so far:-**

Me/: Dainne(die-ann) or Dainna (dai-n-ah)

**Then from you guys I received:-**

Ayumi

Ayame whiteknight

Lucia

Anna

Hikary

**If anyone has any other suggestions for pairings which can range from rival, enemy, friends, crush, lover, etc. or have a possible name for Lucy please let me know in the review, (non-profilers can also review, it shows up as guest as I just found out from one reviewer ^^' ) Multiple names can be suggested for either first or last name, or both**

**okay who's up for Chapter 4 **

**Lucy: Raicheda doesn't own Fairy Tail**

**Happy: Aye Sir!**

* * *

**Chapter 4 ~ Lie**

Levy, Cana and Mira where one of the last few members of the guild left at the current hour, it was currently 10:56 and very dark outside, they were all sat at the bar with Master Makarov who was on his 28th drink since Gajeel had left, courtesy of the girls being demons when they want information, Mirajane had got involved when Levy told her she thinks he was hiding something, and Cana who overheard them suggested challenging him to a drinking game, therefore making him drunk enough to spill the beans. Unfortunately for them no beans had been spilt and he was still going strong, not even their coaxing or beating round the bush seemed to work, and Mira was literally about to go in demon mode from being denied the knowledge. "I swear if we go out of stock and don't get any details this is going on his tab" Mira gritted out through her teeth. "Mira-san stay with it a little longer, I'm sure he'll let slip in a minute or two." Levy whispered as she dismissed the dark aura leaking from the eldest take over mage. "heey-iraaa-saun-oothers-ound" slurred Cana, ultimately making Mira crush the glass in her grip that she had been polishing for the past age.

"AH Mira San" Levy yelled suddenly clutching onto Mirajanes' arm "quickly, first aid, first aid" she said as she brought her around the counter to the storage room, leaving Makarov and Cana on their own.

"sooo-watcha-di-do-too-loosiey?" Cana slurred as she grabbed herself and Makarov another bottle.

"Sea-carrot-ushion" Makarov spoke Cana would sweat drop seeing Makarov drunk but not out if she too wasn't so under the influence of alcohol "you-given-hera-see-car-rott-cutshion?" Cana tested "yeps-it-bigs-una-her-do-waeit-see"

"ifs-lucieee-nifs-abrigi-cera-nots-ushun, tisi-gunnor-ber-ard-tado-arnds-takwisong-fime."

"yip,gfite-Sussiee" Makarov finished before removing himself from the barstool and unsteadily leaving the guild.

"gurrite, siokld-muun" Cana replied much too drunkley to recognise what name was given to her. Mira and levy came back out of the storage room and first thing noticed was Makarov had left "did you get anything Cana?" Mira asked about to flip from stress, Cana grinned sloppily before, attempting to stand up "Lusssssiery-gorrah-cussssum"

"a cushion?" Leby aksed immediately by her side, "yehra-bigs-un-satli-laps-make-unger-time".

Mira face palmed with her good hand "all this for a cushion" she began to sob as she went back to her bar to clean before locking up "at least we know it's nothing serious though" levy added trying to brighten the mood, Mirajane shot her a glance which if looks could kill. "er, I think I'll walk Cana home, see you tomorrow Mira" Levy rushed drunken Cana out the door, and just as the door closed she heard a glass smash upon it. Phew, I'll ask Lucy if she needs a hand with the cushion in the morning, that way I can get a free sewing lesson' Levy thought to herself, dragging Cana back to Fairy Hills with her arm over her shoulder. "mirass-fuiey-ens-ad" Cana snickered/garbled "you have no fear when." Levy was cut off from a loud but distant shreak .

* * *

Lucy Screamed when she felt something tap her shoulder, her scream still ringing in her ears and the burst of adrenaline that came with it she quickly swivelled around providing her assailant with a solid Lucy Kick, knocking her assailant off balance and into the nearby fern bushes in front of a large pine tree, her eyes abruptly opened at the sound of a familiar voice, a quick run to where her assailant was, whip at the ready just in case she had misheard, lucy moved the bushes aside "LOKI" lucy yelled "WHAT IN THE NAME OF CELESTE ARE YOU DOING OUT AGAIN"

Loki stood up and brushed himself down as if nothing happened "now was there any need for that My Princess, I was just trying to say hello, but you were in your own world" Lucy put a hand on her hip "whatever Loki, you still shouldn't sneak up on people like that"

"awe c'mon Princess there's no way I'm going to let you travel the forest on your own, you could get hurt" that last part having slipped out earned him a good thump to the face, Privilege of Lucy and satisfaction on her face. Loki automatically began checking for a nosebleed, eyes slightly tearing, Lucy tried to ignore the slight blush coming when she thought he looked cute and like a dejected kitten, subconsciously seeing him with ears back and down and a tail in between his legs with big sad eyes begging to be loved, in the attempt she pulled out her map again, it was surprising how detailed it was, it was clearly the traveller friendly enchanted edition as she recognised it from what she had seen in much wanted sections of catelogs, apparently the map zoned into locations by tapping on them, and from the looks of it, it was one of the more expensive versions as it focused on several places on earth world and not just Fiore itself.

"Whys he circled clover town?" Lucy was once again startled by Loki but instead of hurting her little Kitten " don't know, there supposed to be places of interest for the mission, we'll zoom in when we get there. Lucy didn't look up from the map once "right, so, you got a plan?" Lucy looked at Loki then, Loki smirked "well there's plenty of land between us and our main target so we should have plenty of time" Loki stopped in his tracks, something smelt, as in smelt awful, like that iron taste you get in your mouth when someone gives you a literal gob smack, 'Oh' Loki thought as he grabbed Lucy and pushed her to the ground "…DUCK!..." a large metal pole barely missed the.

"Yo Gajeel whats eatin you?" Loki yelled as he helped his master up

"First, start explaining, who're you, why was you at Bunny girl's, what are you doing with her key, and why the hell are you protecting the little thief" Gajeel snapped, Lucy could feel a vein grow on her head, she had thought she had got away un-seen, jumped a mile high with Loki's antics, been called 'weak' by her spirit, even if it was subtle, been shoved to the ground, almost got hit by a chunk of metal, which she knew kills like hell as she could still remember that time with phantom lord clearly, and then been called a theif, I mean why would he even say that it wasn't like they hadn't met befo..ore. oops.

Loke answered for her while his master seemed furious, then stumped and then scame to some time of realization 'she's in cute weirdo mode'

"this is a childhood friend of lucy's she's a celestial spirit mage aswell, she asked Lucy if she could borrow a spirit for a while as she lost her only one in a battle and she needs it back to pay her rent, so lucy asked me to join with her and train her a bit more on the way" Loki Lied, Lucy Gawked at him clearly annoyed by his response

"So your training, at this hour, are you bleeding stupid"

"yes i'm having a training session at almost midnight with My friends spirit you got a problem with that Gaj" loki muffled Lucys mouth with his hand "right cos a friend in need is a friend indeed" Loki covered

"Right, but you still have some explaining to do, so hurry it up and i'll see you tomorrow before you go then" 'probably best to talk to Loki about it anyway, Bunny girl may take bad to me asking her'

*STAB* Loki and Lucy both felt that, though his rough voice and way of speaking sheltered the emotion he was clearly concerned for Lucy, and they had just Lied to his face it stabbed them soo much it hurt, but what could they do, this mission they had was secret, therefore was full of lies and cover ups, never mind when they get to the actual mission.

After they were sure Gajeel had left hearing radius lucy broke down "Loki, what am I, how many more d" "lucy was hushed by Loki wrapping his arms around her, and pulling her up from the dirt she had crashed upon, "hush, don't think about it, it can't be helped; when it's over they'll understand."

With that Loki walked with his arm around Lucy through the rest of the forest, little did Gajeel know he would be the last person from fairy tail to SEE Lucy for years to come.

* * *

**hi guys sorry the chapter was short, ive been in an out hospital for tests GRRRRRR, cos im not very well, i keep collapsing heaven knows why, but i swear hosptal is a slaughter ground full of blood thirsty vampires who stick yeh to a machine for a week at home so you have nasty cuts from changing taby things *CRY***

**ANYWAYS back to the story SORRY IF THE DRUNKINESS IS NAFF I DUNNO WHAT ITS LIKE AND ONLY EVA SEEN ONE PERSON DRUNK, MY SIS, IT WAS ON ACCIDENT, SHE DIDNT MEAN TO, BUT STUBBOURN PRINCESS BECAME NICE CUDDLY SISTER YAY. so yh my apologies if drunk is dumb, do the actually slurr? i dunno.**

**please keep the names coming and next chapter will be Much longer i promise, Thank God i don't have the heart monitor on no more**


	6. Chapter 5 Hangover

**Nakama**

Description

Lisanna is back, Team Natsu fall out with Lisanna, Lucy protects Lisanna as a friend but is still in Team Natsu. "If this is to work no-one must know you are a Fairy Tail Mage, I must remove your stamp"

**okay i know i said the next chapter will be longer but i forgot about lucys desk *bangs head on wall* so i'm adding this one first so that you understand the next chapter more when i put it on**

**Hangover**

The guild had started up in its usual rowdy manner but currently it had become nothing but dead silent, passer byes would be thankful for the quiet if it weren't for the large gloomy shadow hanging above them, inside the guild was no different, the shadow seemed to have reached every single member present, and why. Well let's go back a few shall we.

Natsu sighed for the tenth time that morning while sitting next to a glum Erza and Gray. Mirajane had finished serving a hangover-less Cana her 18th barrel, but was particularly annoyed that Cana didn't remember the night before with the drinks, even so her face turned to worry when looking at Fairy Tails' strongest team she'd seen them depressed a lot lately and had taken note on the lack of missions they went on, but today somehow just seemed worse.

She was about to ask them if they needed another drink or what was troubling them, she hadn't decided yet, but then Makarov came out of his office, Having a terrible hang-over from last night, it didn't surprise her that he yelled at them all to be silent, before jumping down for a drink himself, a few minutes past and happy burst into the guild as frantic as anything, tears strolling down his fur, he quickly flew over to the bar "NATSU IT'S HORRIBLE" the blue exceed cried, "what is it Happy?" Natsu replied, he was a little worried for his furry friend but still too depressed to think much of it, the rest of the guild watched the scene as happy tried to speak between his cries. "LUCY GOT NO FISH, AND I COULDN'T FIND HER WHEN I WENT TO GET HER, AND SHE LEFT A NOTE FOR EVERYONE, AND IT'S AWFUL" happy sobbed/screamed, some of the guild just looked on sympathetically, while some turned away and tuned out at the mention of fish but then turned back at 'note for everyone',

"Did you bring it?" Erza said also having caught on, listening intently when the name Lucy popped up, "Aye" happy said sadly and too calm for the sake of goodness, sending alarm bells off for select members of the guild, Happy passed the note to Erza who had got out of her chair on the other side of Gray to get the folded parchment.

To my beloved Fairy Tail members,

if you have not been told already then I have something important to say,

By the time you get this note, I'll not be in magnolia, nor will I be for a long time,

I would have told you all personally but I am not good at goodbyes,

I'm going to travel the world for a while, as my story has left me stumped,

You read correctly, I have writers block, and as a writer I therefore must seek inspiration for my stories, hence the travel,

I don't think I'll be returning though or if I do it may be a long time, but don't worry I'll make sure a copy of the book comes your way,

Please do not try to find me; I have had my stamp removed so I am no longer a fairy tail member,

If you don't believe me, then Mast Makarov will tell you the same as I asked him to remove my stamp for me,

Again please do not follow, I will be training while I travel and by Celeste if I do see any of you I won't hesitate to punish you for it.

Gajeel hurry up and confess to Levy you big teddy bear,

Natsu, Erza, Gray, Lisanna and Happy, I hope you can forgive me for not telling you guys but I didn't want you to stop me, and for heaven's sake whatever your problem with each other is FIX IT, you guys are the ones always preaching Nakama right, Practice before you preach,

Wendy, I know you'll make a great Dragon Slayer so keep your chin up, and don't let the guys pressure you to work yourself to death, a good mage is one who knows their limits and uses that to improve, okay sweetie,

Mirajane, if you're wondering where your bottle opener is, it's in left corner cupboard, sorry I kinda didn't know where to put it.

Love Lucy Of Fairy Tail

p.s.

everyone please go easy on master he didn't really get a choice in letting me leave, I didn't give him one

As Erza finished reading the note, people where gasping, tearing, yelling in disbelief and looking at Master Makarov for him to tell them it was a prank. Unfortunately none came, instead he stood up, causing everyone to go silent with expectation, he then went upstairs to his office, and before going in stated clearly and loudly for everyone to hear "Accept her wishes, or I ALSO will" with that he slammed his door shut and locked it, the guild remained in silence, behind the door Makarov slumped in his chair, "Be careful Lucy Of Fairy Tail, You're Nakama Depend on it"

Which brings us to the current point, Fairy Tail has just lost their precious Celestial Mage, who had apparently been driven to leaving through writers block, they were being threatened by both Lucy and their master to not follow, and Lucy may not return. If anything Makarov wished he was still drunk.


	7. Chapter 6 Shield Part 1

**Nakama**

**Description**

Lisanna is back, Team Natsu fall out with Lisanna, Lucy protects Lisanna as a friend but is still in Team Natsu. "If this is to work no-one must know you are a Fairy Tail Mage, I must remove your stamp"

* * *

Chapter 6 ~ Part 1 of Shield

She was comfortable, too comfortable but comfy none the less; it didn't sit right with her but she was clearly lying down so she didn't care. A knock on the door was heard and she mumbled for Natsu to get out of her house, she rolled over and hit something warm and stable, Lucy wrapped her arms around it and shuffled closer to the warmth, another knock, why wouldn't they leave she didn't have a mission today so they should let her sleep in, her pillow of warmth moved, carefully placing her aside, footsteps could be heard. Footsteps? Pillows don't make footsteps! Lucy jolted awake throwing the covers off the bed she was currently in, questions flew through her head.

"Who was in my bed? Why they in my house? Wait this isn't my room? Where am I? Oh right I fell asleep while walking, did Loki carried me?" she finished as her eyes noticed a fully dressed Loki retrieving breakfast from a blushing maid at the door; Lucy figured Loki had taken them to a Hotel. Loki turned around with the newly acquired food, and brought it to the bed. "Glad to see you're up, Princess" he purred as he spoke "where are we" she asked sleepily, before blushing and looking down taking note that her attire was still there but then realising her actions while sleeping made the blush increase."

"Clover town, it took us practically all night and a few early hours, I spotted this inn first and spoke to the receptionist, she was kind enough to contact the boss and got us in free of charge, though I could have paid. Anyway, eat up I'll go prepare you a bath" with that Loki disappeared into the bathroom. Lucy took a quick glance at the room, it was pretty normal, bed, couch, and a few other items, her eyes lingered onto the clock, realising she had slept in, she quickly got out of bed and straightened her clothes, the tray on the bedside table consisted of 2 bowls of Porridge, 4 slices of toast 2 of which had what she guessed to be Salmon on top, and 2 cups of coffee, really the chef had outdone his/her self, she would have to thank the staff in person for their generosity.

Taking her share of breakfast making sure her kitty got his fish Lucy took her food over to the pine coffee table by the maroon couch, she then did the same with her drink, being careful not to spill its precious contents and placing it on the coasters provided on the coffee table.

Loki came out of the bathroom to announce the bath being ready, Lucy had just literally finished eating what she had come to call a heavenly breakfast and was currently stacking her pots in a neat pile on the tray. Nodding to Loki in acceptance she called forth Virgo and told her to keep guard, it wasn't that she couldn't trust Loki but he was a bit of a flirtatious, possessive, absolutely adorable kitty cat when he wanted to be, she could just send him back however she figured his breakfast would get cold and it'd be weird leaving on her own and him not leaving with her when they came together, before entering the bathroom she grabbed a pair of shorts and a not so figure hugging t-shirt to feel comfortable in and some fresh underwear. Locking the bathroom door behind her, she quickly undressed and slowly slid herself into the lavender scented bath, courtesy of Loki but also quite smart of him, know that she thought off it, perhaps changing her scent before she left magnolia was a wiser idea, after all Fairy Tail had three Dragon Slayers, and she knew for a fact Wendy had been training to track on her recent missions with Charle, Levy and Gajeel of all people; in all, she was sincerely hoping Master and her letter had worked on her guild friends. Lucy relaxed more into the water, freeing her tense muscles and relaxing her mind enough for complete concentration on the task at hand; but all that came to mind was the length of the mission, she was sure this was s-class but if Makarov thought she could do it then it then who was she to judge.

* * *

Guild doors were cast open almost snapping of their hinges as six figures left the guild at rocket speed in a blur of color, they seemed to be fighting for dominance of which color led the blur but red seemed to keep its dominating position ahead of the others, the group was made up of Erza, Natsu, Gray, Lisanna, Levy and Wendy, Happy had stayed at the guild being comforted by Mirajane, Charle would have left with Wendy but something told her she would be better off leaving the girl with her friends for now.

The large group had just reached the house when the landlady exited Lucy's apartment and placed a for rent sign up, causing Wendy to burst into tears, Levy began to hug the young dragon slayer, softly dragging her fingers through silky hair, Erza was about to stalk forward and demand answers but Lisanna beat her to it asking the grumpy old lady if Lucy was in, the old lady denied Lucy's presence their saying she had visited her yesterday explaining she was going on a long journey and would be out the following day, and that she had come to see her off that morning to find her already gone. Natsu then interfered with the polite conversation between the two asking if she knew where she had gone, the old woman scowled at him for a bit, taking in his appearance before answering. "I do not know where she has gone, but she said she expecting to not be back for at least a year."

This caused confusion in the group, Lucy had said nothing to Lisanna or Levy anything about leaving, she told Natsu, Gray and Erza she was going solo, asked Makarov to leave, left a letter saying she may not be returning and not to follow but told her Landlady she may be back in a years' time.

Natsu frowned as he and his companions looked at each other 'really Lucy, why didn't you tell us where you've gone, why didn't you tell me?'

* * *

Trees stirred in the wind, the ground echoing with gleeful laughter, and a lake among it rippled in their wake, all the while golden eyes hidden high among the tree branches watched the scene below, stretching her claws, the shadow descended from her perch in a whirl of black mist, the collision with the ground was soundless as were the steps she took towards the lake "Celeste" the shadowy figure said as she laid near the lake "it is restless?" she seemingly questioned the water, which in return began to ripple, one of her legs descended into the water, then the other, soon the whole being was immersed into the lake, gold eyes met red, and both figures seemed to acknowledge the same thing before the dark figure returned to the surface, once again breaking the calm surface and pulling her body out of the watery depth, the gold eyes swiftly looked at her surroundings which seemed to be silent at her assent ever awaiting. "it is imminent, make sure to guide correctly" the figure spoke as she began to climb up onto her favorite perch once more, the rustle of wind going through the leaves and a small rumble of the ground seemed to speak to the golden orb'd being, as if acknowledging and then silencing as if to go and obey their orders. Golden eyes slowly closed, as a long black rope seemed to curl its way around her perch.

* * *

Wrapping a large blue fluffy towel around her frame, Lucy dried herself off and got changed, picking up her old clothes she brought them into the main room wondering what to do with them. She was surprised to see Loki and Virgo having an arm wrestling match, but even more so with the fact that Virgo was winning and Loki was grimacing in agony. "Having fun?" she asked the duo smirking as Loki looked up going redder in the face than he was already, Virgo took the opportunity to pin his hand to the table before standing up in acknowledgement of her masters entry "yes Princess, How was your bath?" she spoke in the nonchalant tone she almost always used showing no sign of strain from her little match with her spiritual brother. "It was lovely, thanks; it's nice to have a bath without people barging into the bathroom once in a while" Loki smiled pleased with himself while Virgo nodded, narrowing her eyes on Lucy's clothes bundled under her arm "want me to take care of them for you Princess?" startled by the sudden offer Lucy couldn't help but ask "how?" Loki was trying hard not to laugh at Lucy's surprised face "seriously Lucy our own clothes get torn and filthy in battle sometimes" Lucy looked down solemnly "we easily fix them up in the spirit world, it's not like yours would be any harder" Lucy managed a smile, still remembering how her spirits got hurt much to her brash spur off the moment decisions in battle when she got desperate. Lucy handed her clothes over to Virgo, who automatically asked for punishment, giving her a playful smirk at her spirits constant question despite her constantly saying she wasn't going to, Lucy dismissed her spirit and set to putting on her shoes that were at the foot of the bed, Loki following her actions picked up the bag intent on carrying it for Lucy, which to his dismay was taking off him minutes later after Lucy had finished putting her trainers on.

After sincerely thanking the staff and owner for their hospitality and many comments off what a caring boyfriend she had, a blushing Lucy and Loki finally escaped the inn they had slept in, walking down the bustling streets they silently agreed never to talk of it again, taking out the map she found that it had already zoomed in on target for her, the map leading her to a small café, Loki no longer with her as he retired before she decided to take out her map, the café was slightly run down on the outside, on the inside however it was warm and comforting, homely would be the best description, Lucy ordered a drink from the till and then sat in a seat in the corner of the room, it was pretty dark in the corner with a shadow cascading over her, but the position gave her the ability to catch any necessary conversations or anything really that was supposed to help her with her mission.

"here's your drink miss" the voice belonged to a young girl just slightly younger than she was, she had long brown hair one long lock trailing down her shoulder and the rest of her hair was braided into a long plat that cascaded down her back to her knees, her eyes where a pool of black, she had a large smile that just didn't quite reach her eyes, almost but not completely, she wore a short bluish grey dress and a white piny around it, she wore long stockings that went up past the ends of the skirt out of sight and flat black shoes that looked like they had been well taken care of but used for years.

"Thank you" Lucy smiled, "of course, fairy tail members are always welcome here" the young girl piped before sitting across from her. Lucy just looked on it shock, how on earth did she know she was from Fairy Tail.

"No need to be alarmed, my names clover by the way, the protective charms on you confirmed who you are for me, Master Makarov sent you didn't he, bet you have no idea how you're going to get into that place right?" Lucy just stared at the girl; she had relaxed at the mention of her guild master but was put on wary lane when she mentioned her mission.

"I thought not" the girl chirped on, "well for starters I was hoping he'd send someone stronger but since most strong members in fairy tail would probably just burst in there causing havoc I guess it's understandable" the young girl leaned on the table slightly placing her head in her hand while pointing to the cup she had placed on the table "see anything?" Lucy gave the girl a puzzled look before looking in her cup "what? There's just Tea" the girl pouted "not everything is as it seems for this mission, now see anything" Lucy looked into the cup deeper, placing her hands around it unconsciously; 'nothing is as it seems huh? Does she mean this isn't a drink then? Hah that can't be it let's see, she said the protective charms confirmed who I am, I have an enlargement charm but I don't have any protective charms, what could she mean?' Lucy sighed, "I don't understand what you mean" Lucy whined "jeez girl, what on earth are you doing this mission for if you can't even see properly" clover sighed now rubbing her temples in an attempt to distress, Lucy looked back into the cup she knew who she was doing it for, she wanted to protect her Nakama, but what was she doing it for, 'isn't that the same thing? Perhaps if I change the question, what is my own cause for doing this if I want to protect my Nakama' "I need to become stronger for them, to protect my Nakama" Lucy looked up at clover; "teach me how to see?" Clover smiled before getting up from the table, "looks like you already know how Lucy Chan, now all you need to do is open your eyes. With that the girl went over to the till and continued to serve customers leaving a confused Lucy 'I already know how? What am I even supposed to be seeing, how does this help me?' Lucy thought looking back into the cup.

Lucy sighed and slouched back in her chair "I wonder how Natsu and the others are, they must have found out by now, I hope there not mad at me" looking back into the cup in front of her Lucy stared at it, seeing but unseeingly, Lucy sighed clearing her mind.

Eyes suddenly shot open, and Lucy abruptly stood up, she didn't remember falling asleep at the table, then again she was outside, in a worse state of revelation she realised she was not just outside but also back in Magnolia.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed Shield part 1, it was too long when i finished it so i broke it into two, i'll put up the other half up in a couple of days :p

i hope you don't mind the OC Clover i made, the name came on a spur for Lucy is in Clover town plus the term Lucky Lucy was in my head and Luck is represented by Clovers so anyway, hopefully she wasn't too bad, you'll see more of Clover later and get to know of her relationship with Fairy Tail better, but for now that's all your getting on her :p

so what do you think, and i'm still accepting first and last names for Lucy.

over to you Levy

Levy: Raicheda doesn't own Fairy Tail, OC's are made necessarily for the story line Raicheda has came up with

Happy: Aye sir


	8. Chapter 6 shield Part 2

**Nakama**

Description

Lisanna is back, Team Natsu fall out with Lisanna, Lucy protects Lisanna as a friend but is still in Team Natsu. "If this is to work no-one must know you are a Fairy Tail Mage, I must remove your stamp"

* * *

Okay before we start lets just get the usual ritual over and done with. I DO NOT FRIGIN OWN FAIRY TAIL. AND BY CELESTE IF I DID LUCY WOULD HAVE A SECRET ABILITY WHICH SHE KEEPS SECRET BY USING HER SPIRITS INSTEAD UNTILL SOMETHING COOL HAPPENS *evil mind at work*.

end of the friggin disclaimers rant, BRING ON THE FUN.

* * *

Chapter 6 ~ Part 2 of Shield

Lucy woke up with a start, and abruptly stood from her lying position on the cold concrete floor, she didn't remember falling asleep, no less outside. She could have sworn she was in a café last time she looked.

Her surroundings looked very familiar to her, it was on the tip of her tongue she knew it, she knew where she was, it was called, wait for it, no its not called wait for it, be patient it will come to her.

Having fun Lucy Chan" Lucy looked around but saw no-one "who's there?" Lucy demanded with uncertainty as she continued to look for the source of the voice.

"Brain wave fluctuations huh, don't worry it's natural for you to be confused when seeing for the first time, it's me Clover, don't worry, your body is still in the café, it just looks like you have a lot on your mind while sitting there staring into your cup, I'll make sure no-one bothers you, " Clover let out a small laugh, Lucy was positively puzzled, not getting what was going on but not asking either, so she asked the next thing on her mind "where am I, and how are you able to talk to me? Curiosity mixed a sense of apprehension slipped into her voice causing Clover to let out a teasing giggle saying I know something you don't know.

"I happen to be a telepathy mage, since your basically still in clover town, even if your mind is elsewhere your body isn't dead so the link is still there, I'm using the link between your body and mind to contact you directly, otherwise if I just contacted your body it would store inside until your mind comes back and then would relay my messages. As for where you are, why not walk around and see, as you are basically a mind and not body you can go anywhere you like, as long as it's not too far from your seeing's awakening, formally don't stray too far from when you wake up and you'll be fine"

Lucy rubbed her head, this girl was totally a motor mouth, and it was hard to take all this in, "okay two more questions" Lucy sighed looking to the sky as if she'd find clover there

"One, what happens if I stray too far?"

Lucy could practically feel clovers grimace, "your body panics in trying to find your mind and you start to hyperventilate, the lack of oxygen flowing to your mind through the link causes you to start disappearing, and eventually forces you back into your body, but you will completely lose all your memories, it might be temporary, but it could be permanent, you'll know when you're going too far when you start to feel fatigued, the stronger you become the further you can go"

"Okaaaay, so what happens if I die while I'm in here and now I think of it are there any other dangers I should know about before I move from this section?"

Lucy really didn't want to know the answer since the last one but asked none the less "if your body died while you were in there, well there are only a few records of that ever happening but were still not sure if its superstition or not, it's been said that those who die but have minds elsewhere become overtaken by the void, they become ghosts, as there body is dead there is no boundary for their travel, these ghosts can go wherever they wish, they can speak and possess others, but they cannot touch unless they possess something. Or that's how the records go, true or not, it's better to have someone protect your body or watch over it when seeing; Otherwise make sure your bodies in a safe place, I don't think there's any other dangers, none recorded or experienced that I know of. "

"Well that sounds better" Lucy said as she twiddled with her hair in her hands nervously, wait twirling hair, Lucy looked at her hand to see long golden strands of hair between her fingers "how did"

"Well black isn't your real colour Lucy, your mental self is your true self after all"

Lucy sighed slightly in relief as she began walking, letting her feet do the walking, she kept her eye out for anything that would tell her where she was, that's when IT hit her scowling as she once again got up from the floor she looked to see a certain blue exceed also on the floor with Natsu, happy, Erza, Lisanna, Gray, Wendy and Levy all together running to happy and asking him what happened and if he was okay, at least her friends were getting along right, Lisanna and her team weren't arguing so it was good right.

"I don't know Natsu, one moment I was flying then I felt like I flew into something but nothing was there" Happy cried rubbing his sore face.

The group gave confused looks before Lisanna picked up happy and gave him a little hug, who stopped his sulking and they all headed off, Lucy being curious followed them, they couldn't see her so it was fine right? And she was concerned about happy, he looked like he was getting a bit of a bump on his head from the collision, what if he has concussion, weren't they going to check, if not them then she would, when she got the chance.

Lucy followed them until they got to a very familiar structure. Oh she knew where she was, as her friends entered she stood outside, a large smile crossing her face and tears seemed to run down her face. "Looks like you figured it out"

"Yeah, I'm home" Lucy whispered

"So now when you want to see if there're alright or simply report to master you can just use this to make it easier and save on postage or getting caught using the lacrimas' right?"

"Yes, and thanks to happy, I figure a few other things I can do too"

"The wonders of being alive right" came Clovers chipper voice

"Right" Lucy said as she closed the guild door gently before it slammed shut like her friends were leaving it to do.

"Ready to come back now, Lucy Chan, all you have to do is "call" for your body and open your eyes"

Lucy nodded as she wiped away her tears; she blocked out everything she could here, the noise of the guild, somewhat quieter than usual, the sounds of passer-by's, the sound of the small market, the birds, the river, everything, focussing solely on where she wanted to be now, in her body so she can complete her mission and protect her guild. It had only been under 24 hours since she was last in magnolia, and she missed them terribly, only less than 24 hours and she had already learnt something that could be classed as becoming stronger. Opening her eyes she sighed as she made herself more aware and comfortable of the surrounding café, it's warm features and caring atmosphere, drinking her drink, it did in deed taste good perhaps better, or was it how refreshing and light her mind felt right now, almost afloat but still down to earth, she couldn't possibly imagine Natsu doing this sort of thing, or Erza, maybe Gray, mostly because of their short patience span and crave for action, for some odd reason though, while trying to see Natsu doing this she kept imagining him trying to "see" in a pink ballet outfit with his scarf and constantly complaining then standing up and rushing out saying I'm all revved up, it was comical, really brought a smile to her face.

"That's more like it" came the familiar voice of clover at her side, "huh?" was all Lucy could make out, as clover took her empty cup "when you walked in here you seemed confused, not knowing exactly what you were going to do, I could see you were trying to carry the weight of the world on your shoulders, this mission is hard and long Lucy but that doesn't mean to say it has to be depressing and be full of lies, who knows perhaps you'll make friends on the way who can share your burden and help you out, and think about it, you're doing this to protect your Nakama right?" with that Lucy went to the till with clover, paying and thanking them for their hospitality, and the amazing drink with a wink to clover.

Outside the café Lucy used her seeing ability experimentally, but slightly different, she transferred her mind to clovers and felt clovers sudden jolt.

"your secrets safe with me, clover" she could feel clover mentally tutting at her before disconnecting, who knew that in half an hour Lucy would learn two difficult mage abilities, spirit walker, and telepathy both going hand and hand, but usually something that's learnt by people over the years, learning the abilities separately.

Lucy hurried off to the train station, knowing one was going to leave in 5 minutes.

Inside the cafe Clovers smile finally reached her eyes "Lucy is a quick learner Makarov, and very smart, you haven't lost your touch, Jaggers will indeed enjoy working with her"

"Of course Clover, I chose Lucy for her patience and her ability to be prepared, she also holds quite the bond with the guild, you should have seen them react to the news, even now I can still hear them comforting each other from downstairs" Makarov said before disconnecting his mind and getting on with paperwork that he had pulled out of his cabinets

"Still she really wants to protect them wholeheartedly" clover thought to no-one in particular, "she will become Fairy Tails' first line of defence, Our Perfect Shield."

Lucy sneezed as she tried to find an empty compartment on the train she boarded after quickly buying a ticket for it finding it had already stationed "I bet Natsu is planning something, nothing good ever comes from sneezing."

* * *

I really enjoyed making par 1 and 2 of Shield, i had loads of ideas for it but settled with this,

if theres something you don't understand abut lucy's newly acquired telepathy, or spirit walker abilities, make sure you tell me in reviews, and i'll answer them the best i can so that you can understand better.

as usual i'm still accepting names for Lucy, both first and last names would be nice, and multiple choice of names are also accepted as the ones i have been given are amazing but theres only a small few been provided by reviewers, if your too shy to review as i know some people are, i am now accepting private messages directly to me that others don't have to view.

Very Fun Fact: YOU READERS ARE AWESOME THE VIEW COUNT FOR NAKAMA HAS TOTALLY AS IN COMPLETLEY BEATEN THAT OF MY VERY FIRST STORY, love and war oc x allen x road which is my d gray man fanfiction, you guys have reviewed more to this than that has got, more people have favourited and allerted, and this story is still going while that ones on hiatus until my uncle brings back a "hopefully" fixed external hard drive.

Isn't that amazing, i know i'm well chuffed at you guys, even though D gray man has a higher popular/more fan stories written for it, you fairy tailers seem to be much more dedicated, i'd hug you if i could, so instead i'm hugging my laptop, hope you can feel it.


	9. From Raicheda to Nakama Readers

**hi people, guess what I've been up to:**

no its not another chapter but yes it's almost done,

it's to do with this story TeeHee

i'm creating a group on deviant art, with one sole purpose, NAKAMA ART,

i've already made quite a few pictures myself for it, plus uploaded some of my research for the nakama story aka MAPS from Fairy Tail which i have Proudly eddited by adding some things to do with Nakama

you can also see what Lucy Looks like, though i haven't decided on her final look yet, ive got a few versions up for her on my profile.

the group though that i'm making is also for any other people who want to add their own images for Nakama, or make suggestions for possible future OC's and such, create a look for lucy or change the look of the other original fairy tail charecters, its really up to you guys if you join, for what you want to do for Nakama.

thinking of such, you'll also find the original book covers there in all there glory, and if by any chance for whatever reason something happens to the story e.g. goes down, then i can let you know there and continue the story on there, sort of like a back up.

* * *

**Why there's no link**

i'm not giving you the link yet for one reason.

APPLICATION

big scary and horrible thing *sigh* to actually have a group you fill in a form on the sight and they will either approve- therefore creating the group, or dissaprove - leaving me depressed *sigh*

hopefully it won't fall through, i'll be upset if it does.

* * *

**Will i still be continuing Nakama**

Like i can stop, it's pastr friggin midnight and i can't sleep cos ideas are running rampage again.

don't worry about the deviant art thing even if it does fall through, i'll still keep writing, i'll just have to figure another backup plan out if anything happens to

* * *

**Why the ramble on backup plans?**

i keep going on about the backup plan because, WEBSITES CHANGE, like facebook did, damned timeline it confuses me, manga sites are losing their ability to hold onto manga *dun dun dun* i mean i was reading several books and OH IM SORRY THIS BOOK IS NO LONGER AVAILABLE ON THIS SITE DUE TO

A. Technical Issues

B. Sites Closing

C. Site will have manga but you can't read it *HOW DOES THAT EVEN WORK*

D. Licences

C. Money problems, money is used to keep some sites afloat apparently *Grrr*

* * *

**I'm Needlessly worrying again aren't I, better safe than sorry though**

so yeah, you see why i'm worried, i've already seen authors notes from people about some voting thing, heavens i forget it's name, to keep the M Ratings on this site.

and plus theres been ALOT of updates recently, EVEN IF they were good and brought in bookcovers and stuff.

i still can't help but worry, i always seem to find sites that close down, and because i like this site im hoping they NEVER WILL or Mess up like facebook did to which i have no idea why i'm on there.

* * *

**time for me to shut up and TRY to Sleep, Lets try counting sheep**

anyway, fingers crossed this will work i'll keep you updated, and prepare for the next chapter to Nakama in the next few days.

lots of love

~Raicheda~

***sleep talking ideas for Nakama***


	10. Chapter 7 Mission

**Nakama**

Description

Lisanna is back, Team Natsu fall out with Lisanna, Lucy protects Lisanna as a friend but is still in Team Natsu. "If this is to work no-one must know you are a Fairy Tail Mage, I must remove your stamp"

**Disclaimer:** me not owning Fairy Tail so me cries *sob*

**Names For Lucy are closed**, i wish to thank all those who participated in the Naming of Lucy Heartfillia for her , you have been a very big help and very supportive in the continuing progress of Nakama, i also want to thank those showing their support by other means e.g. adding to favorites, Alerting, Reviewing and Pm messages, But mostly i just love it when i come onto fan and see how far the view counts skyrocketed, its very up building.

**Deviant Art Group **Nakama has been Accepted as a group in Deviant Art and is ready for you guys whenever you like Just place into your bar

nakama - fairy - tail .deviantart without the spaces and your all set.

I hope you enjoy what is there so far, and for those who feel artistic yes the making of the group does mean you can join and include your own fairy tail/Nakama work whether its from literature branching off from this in whatever form, ideas, poems etc... OC's or submitting looks for charectors, it's up to you, Nakama is there for YOU to enjoy.

I Hope you all enjoy this chapter, and if you don't understand it, the story itself will be self explanatory if not now then in later chapters.

* * *

**Chapter 7 ~Mission**

It has been four months since Lucy had left, the guild Master had restricted long term or far out missions due to countless times guild members used missions as an excuse to go find Lucy, they were to contact the guild regularly, let them know of delays, for how long, where they were, where they were heading, and those who feared punishment were sent along with those who didn't. If one person disobeyed Lucy's wishes of not being followed, the whole guild suffered for it. It was harsh, the guild Master knew this, and he knew people were suspicious, but they were needed nearby, he wouldn't let anymore of his children become victims in this. Though if the Intel they had been given by the tip off were true, and if the small hints of information Lucy and the select others had managed to scavenge during their journeys were anything to go by then it was inevitable that there would be casualties; Guild council meeting were held regularly to discuss findings on the current threat, out of the all guilds present only a few were selected to send an individual person on a designated course, each course leading to one of the few suspected places where the threat lies.

These Select four individuals would spend five months in training on the way to their destinations, how they travelled was up to them as long as they got to their Main Destination by/nearing the end of the 5th month, they would then spend the rest of the year, in hostile territory trying to gather as much Intel as possible and relay them to their respective Guild Masters who in turn gave the Intel to the Council.

Lucy Heartfillia, Hibiki Lates, Lyon Vastia and Millianna, the chosen few, strong in their own ways, together they formed the first line of defence for Fiore. Together they Make up the 'Hogo-sha no teikei' or Guardians Alliance.

* * *

**Lisanna P.O.V**

I sighed as I stopped what I was doing, and glimpsed at Natsu and Gray who were arguing about going after Lucy Again, Erza was trying to eat her cake to get her mind off it all but every so often she'd rather give a look of disgust or just stop eating and remain quiet, she hadn't even bother to separate Gray and Natsu when their argument went to a physical fight. Sighing again I got back to what I was doing, trying to convince the depressed exceed on my lap to try again with Charle. Happy gloomily flew off my lap after saying a quiet thank you, and headed over to where levy, Bisca, and Charle were trying to comfort a sobbing Wendy, again, they seemed to almost be in tears as well, whenever Lucy's name was mentioned this always happened, and it seemed it wasn't in our guild either, three other guilds seemed to be having similar trouble to ours, the most noticeable being Lamia Scale as Gray and Lyon are almost like brothers, and Sherbet or whatever her name was (I know her name but Lisanna is bored and stressed) had been making a huge fuss over his leaving their guild, apparently he didn't say why but Lamia Scales Guild Master seemed to have it in for them in similar ways to Makarov, it was both disturbing and refreshing to know other guilds were also struggling.

Looking over to my sister, Mirajane seemed to be trying to keep herself busy, jet and Droy where nowhere to be seen probably went on a mission to get their mind of things, Gajeel was in his corner, seemingly particularly annoyed about something, though I daren't go near him to ask what it was about already, he clearly wasn't a bad guy as Lucy told him to confess to levy and called him a teddy bear, his face had dropped a mile when that was read out, and if it wasn't for the fact that Lucy had left he would be on a berserk rampage with everyone having a laugh about it, even still his demeanour in particular was a scary thing, not as scary as Mira or Erza could get but close enough to rival them.

Others were moping not doing much of interest, my brother Elfman was muttering something about what a man would or wouldn't do, and I figured he was talking about Lucy, because Evergreen scolded him saying that she was a woman and then started stroking circles on his back, too which I made a mental note to talk to Mira about later.

I also like Natsu wanted to go after Lucy, unlike Edo Lucy as we'd came to nickname those in Edolas the Lucy here wasn't cool and fiery she was feminine, confident, easy going, caring, down to earth, had some interesting ideas, enlightening, well respected by her spirits and fun to be around, when her friends were threatened though as she had learnt from a mission with her that had started not soo much in her favour, Lucy was dangerous, quick in plan making, downright scary and really knew how to work with her keys and whip in standing beside them and not using her spirits as tools. Overall Lucy and I had become friends from those experiences, that and the fact that Lucy had left me to finish Erza's Secret birthday party we had been organizing by ourselves, without telling me she was leaving was a pain in the ass.

I also agreed with Gray, the threat of Makarov punishing us lingered in the air even after we got back from checking her apartment, and Lucy would be furious for following her, I had also noted when gray said she may do something 'worse than Lucy kick' I automatically had wondered what type of kick it was as Natsu and several people in the guild seemed to shiver, but then Natsu soon recovered and started arguing back again; it was repetitive and not going anywhere, and Gray just smashed into my table, great there goes my iced tea.

Standing up I grabbed both Natsu and Gray ears and yanked them so hard that I had only just managed to get my hands out of the way before their heads smashed together in hard impact.

* * *

**Normal P.O.V**

"WHAT THE HELL LISANNA?" Gray and Natsu yelled in unison, this caught the attention of several guild members

"YOU'RE BOTH IDIOTS" Lisanna yelled hitting them individually over the heads, "Lucy would be furious if she saw you two acting like this, YES, it would be nice for her to have stayed, but Lucy made her decision, and she's went along with it, It's NOT that we don't want to go find her Natsu, It's We Can't, And you WILL respect LUCY'S Decision." Lisanna's breath came out in short pants from her little outburst, looking at the two she was yelling at after catching her breath she saw that they had become somewhat stones, stunned from her actions. A small approving clapping could be heard, everyone turned to see who it was, even Natsu and Gray snapped out of it, finally everyone's eyes settled on Master Makarov who had finally after 4 hours came out of his office, after he stopped clapping he called Lisanna to his office a small smile was adorned on his face, the first smile the guild had seen ever since Lucy Left.

Lisanna quickly went to his office, slightly embarrassed of her actions now; it felt like everyone's eyes were on her. Lisanna quickly closed the door and noted Makarov put up an enchantment that prevented anyone outside the room from listening in, Lisanna partly tensed, was she in trouble?

"You may want to sit down" Makarov said as he placed himself in his own chair 'I guess it wouldn't hurt for her to have another ally right? Even if it is to just stop team Natsu and anyone else who tried from following her, I can only do so much with this headstrong group and I'm nearing my limits' Lisanna sat in the chair opposite the guild master, something was up, and she could feel it.

Makarov clasped his hands together as Lisanna shifted uncomfortably under his gaze, 'how to explain?'

"Lisanna Straus" Makarov started causing a slight jerk of Lisanna straightening at her last name

"Thank you for supporting Lucy's decision back there, she would indeed be proud of you for it" Lisanna smiled and relaxed slightly.

"However she would feel as guilty as I do if she saw the reactions of everyone, including the support you just gave her"

"Eh, why would she? It's her decision to leave and we should support that" Lisanna explained eyes widened slightly with clear unhappiness at upsetting Lucy.

"for me to answer that I need your complete promise that you won't tell anyone outside this room what I'm about to tell you" Lisanna nodded and Makarov placed his hands down on his work desk that had a pile of papers completed and ready for sending of to the council and past fairy tail missions requiring funds for unnecessary damage of towns and their relics.

"The Council received an anonymous 'Tip Off' about some rather deadly Dark Guilds Forming outside of Fiore, Not within our Jurisdiction, when they notified the Nearby Councils four didn't respond. They were Bosco, Iceberg, Minstrel and Bellum. A Select few people were sent to these places to gather as much information as possible about what is going on, where it's happening, who is behind it and so on."

Makarov stopped to make sure Lisanna was following on "Lucy isn't just on some book publishing journey is she?" Lisanna confirmed "no she isn't" came his Solemn answer.

"By the end of next month Lucy will have finished all her training she will need, and head straight into Minstrel as is her assignment, there she will try to get into contact with the council, and hopefully find out if and where the dark guild is, how many members, what their magic, strengths and weaknesses are and who is in charge. In total Lucy will be gone for about a year, should be, if all goes according to plan, back by the end of this year." Makarov sat back in his chair taking a large breath.

"What happens if these Lucy doesn't come back?" Lisanna quavered

"All Hell breaks loose" Makarov started again. "No doubt you noticed the restraining orders on not just our but other guilds right; we can't have mages wandering too far out into Fiore, If Intel comes back positive, and there are dark guilds in neighbouring vicinity we may have to send mages over to assist in restoring order, however the Tip Off spoke of Multiple dark guilds Rising Simultaneously, if we sent everyone of on missions or to the neighbouring countries we could leave ourselves wide open for third parties. Thus the five month training programmes given to Lucy and the others who were sent, if All Hell does break loose, they would be right in the thick of it." Makarovs face turned grim at the thought

"Who were the others sent?" Lisanna Dreaded

"Lamia Scales ice mage, Lyon Vastia, Blue Pegasus' Telepathy and Archive Mage Hibiki Lates, and Millianna of Mermaids Heel the Nekousoku Tube Mage" by this time his head was in his hands, and his voice had grown soft and quiet

Lisanna seemed to sit in thought for a while before speaking again a gentle but cunning grin on her face "so why are you telling me this if it's supposed to be need to know basis?"

Makarov didn't look up "I'm at my wits end, Team Natsu mostly are pushing too much, pretty soon I can tell their going to snap and run off looking for Lucy, it would be a disaster if she got caught from their reckless actions"

Lisanna's smirk grew cruel watching her guild master's seemingly distressed state.

"I can stop them from going after her if you like" Makarov looked at her face to see the cunning smile in front of him, 3, 2, 1, "BUT" and there's the catch "you need to get the council to stop the bloody restrictions, it's far too suspicious that I bet they know that we know and are expecting Lucy and them because of it." The butterfly just landed in the spiders web "that's not as easy as said, but" and now the spider wraps up the prey ready for another day "I don't like it either, time to cut some red tape" Makarov grinned, Lisanna and Makarov reached across the table from each other to shake hands and then both left the room smiling like idiots.

Their faces dropped when they got outside the room though, a few members of the guild were, how do you say this, they had become mere wall ornamentations with that Mirajane shouted up to them.

"MASTER TEAM NATSU AND OTHERS DECIDED TO GO FIND LUCY" she cried as she peeled Reedus of a pan-caked Gajeel stuck in a wall.

Makarov turned to issue Lisanna to start her assignment to find her already running out the guild. Leaving them to her he went to help Mirajane straighten out his guild, and remove the unwanted tapestry from his walls.

* * *

i would like to use this section for those who were chosen for Lucys name

Ayumi Scarlet - Lucys new name

Chiyuki - Lucys companion later you'll find out soon

Ayumi - which means something like 'she goes her way'

Scarlet - to remember those left behind, i had a hard time with this one, going over pros and cons, pro it's nakama suitable, Con what if the name is recognised and backtracked to the guild. in the end i loved the idea too much and surrendered to the wrath of erza

Chiyuki - means Lucy Heartfillia according to my source, but Chi is a form of power and Yuki means snow all three combined help me in a later scenario that was doing my head in.

Again can we all thank those who participated and give hand to **Samrit, km28ave and AngelXReaper**

those who's names weren't picked or didn't get a chance to send a name don't worry, theres plenty of OC's that will be wrecking havoc in my head later that you can name.

* * *

i hope you enjoyed Nakama chapter 7 But now for the preview

**Next time on Nakama**

"Is this really necessary?" the panicked voice came from a coal like exceed with a single tuff of brown at the end of his long tail that was wrapped around his stomach, his eyes were forest green, and currently had the look of shock and disbelief, he was also tied up the rope was being knelt on by his companion. "Well if you hadn't have moved you wouldn't have been stung now would you *****i kun?" came her the reply, she was from a young girl with shoulder length black hair that was restrained in a grey bandana, she wore a black top that only had one sleeve and a pair of combat trousers that were currently rolled up and restrained with vine from an ivy, she also wore black leather gloves that had slits where her knuckles were, her trainers were laced together and attached to a small rucksack that was slung over her shoulder, and she was currently kneeling, barefoot in front of the exceed in front of her, she wore a silver charm bracelet hanging around her slender wrist, in the palm of her hand slowly inching towards the trapped exceed was a pair of large sharp, silver tweasers.

Birds scattered from an unsuspecting forest as a blood curdling scream sounded throughout it followed by a devastated shout.

"**** SAMA YOU MURDERER"


	11. Chapter 8 Friendship

**Nakama**

Description

Lisanna is back, Team Natsu fall out with Lisanna, Lucy protects Lisanna as a friend but is still in Team Natsu. "If this is to work no-one must know you are a Fairy Tail Mage, I must remove your stamp"

* * *

Last time on Nakama, Lisanna stood up for Lucy in her reason to leave, shocking most of the guild members, she was then pulled into a one on one meeting with the guild master in which she learnt of lucy's fate, a deal was made. upon leaving the room keeping what was discussed between them, they found their guild walls had several craters in them, guild members where K.O'd everywhere, Mirajane told Master Makarov what had happened and Lisanna went after team Natsu, Makarov then started helping Mirajane peel the guild members of the wall and restore the damage done.

Chapter 8 ~ friendship

Lisanna had come back, with everyone from Edolas much to the guilds surprise and joy at finding her alive; Lucy had heard a few things about her but didn't actually know her, on the other hand when Lisanna saw her she seemed to already be used to her presence, probably from meeting Edo Lucy. It was weird Lucy was curious but uncomfortable at first but after a few drinks together there was no more tension, Lucy rolled question after question of her tongue and Lisanna and her friends didn't seem bothered by it but rather enjoyed reliving their past memories, Lisanna's curiosity got the better of her and ended up asking Lucy about her past since she wasn't going and beating everyone up like she had expected; that night Lucy and Lisanna had to carry the drunk but happy and teary Mirajane and Elfman back to their house. Since it was too late Lisanna didn't want Lucy walking out on her own but that also worked reverse in that if Lucy let the youngest take over mage go home after dropping her off and something happened to her the guild would get upset. In the end Lisanna won through Lucy forfeiting the argument by yawning after arguing for about an hour and a half about her going home.

Lisanna was glad to see her old room that Mirajane and Elfman couldn't bring their selves to change, it was quite the simple room, a few teddies and ornaments on the shelves, and the theme was a very pale pink and blue. A small desk was in the corner it had a few pieces of paper and crayons on; the picture was one she drew as a child, although it was really a bunch of scribbles Lucy could tell from looking at it, it was supposed to be everyone in Fairy Tail minus a few of them who hadn't arrived before she got sucked into the anima. It was quite the heart-warming image, their faces smiling the pink haired stickman Natsu and the fuzzy ball of blue, Happy both grinning like idiots while standing next to a mini white haired stick Lisanna with her family and the guild surrounding them, a mini blue haired stick person was reading while sitting on the floor, it was obviously Levy. A few members had changed a lot from what the drawing displayed but she didn't mind all that much, Lucy figured that they were amazing as they were now. Lucy placed the image back onto Lisanna's desk as Lisanna brought some of Mirajanes night gowns in for them to wear for the night as all Lisanna's clothes were pretty much children's clothes. They had both burst out laughing earlier when Lisanna had automatically looked in her drawers for them some night ware and took out children's clothes. Lucy used the bathroom to change while Lisanna changed in her room, the gowns were slightly big on the both of them slipping of one of their shoulders, but nevertheless they were comfortable in them. Lisanna took some of her pillows from one side of her rather large bed and placed it onto the other side of the bed for Lucy to sleep on. Lucy joined her in the bed after a few minutes of brushing her hair, curling up Lisanna turned off the lamp that was on her bedside table next to her alarm clock which she didn't bother setting.

After a slight competition at who could say good night last this had them almost in stitches and a few random jokes such as… "Lucy?" "What is it Lisanna?" "The sky is falling" they finally settled down for the night.

* * *

Lisanna found herself floating above what appeared to be a war zone of some sorts, buildings were either burning, on the verge of collapsing from large craters, or reduced to rubble. The paths and roads were cracked to degrees of being large chunks disconnected from each other, ash cascaded around her landing on the scene below, but despite this she could see, hear and breathe clearly as if nothing hindered her. Screaming could be heard from some of the buildings as she floated by them, in some of the craters on the floor there were mages, they were unconscious but alive, and how she knew though was a mystery to her.

Slowly the forces that had caused her to flow set her down onto the ground in front of the most wrecked building within the town, for a moment the place flashed to show itself in all its glory, revealing to her that the building was once a guild, however it was unrecognisable to her, she couldn't even find a guild mark or name in the moment she saw its previous form, she was about to start looking in the rubble for some clue when another gust of wind forced her to float away from the building, she didn't fight it, and just let it carry her across the once town. Excruciatingly slowly she came to a small clearing in which a small group of people were fighting against a strong single mage.

It was the single mage that caught Lisanna's attention; the female mage had very short black hair and was covered in cuts, bruises and filth just like the group in front of her, she was wearing ripped shorts which showed long gashes on the legs that looked as if they were likely to scar, she also wore a tank top that was not saved from damage, just barely covering the girls bosom due to the rips and one of the straps had broken, the girl also had some material on her arms wrapped around her wrist which indicated she had worn a top of some sort over her tank top before the fight.

But it wasn't her appearance that had caught Lisanna's attention it was the guild mark she had on her left shoulder, it was a red that blended into her skin, it looked like a skull only half the face was cracked with no sign of an eye and were the jaw would be was two curved spikes that made the outline of the image almost crescent like, like it was almost a full moon just not there yet. Lisanna hadn't seen this guild mark before, the only reason she knew it was a guild mark is that the people across from this mage also had the same mark.

Both sides were heavily panting, but no sooner than had Lisanna taken a good look at the black haired mages brown eyes that were full of anger, determination, and yet regret did the wind blow again but this time it was gale like blowing her harshly away from the mage; the mage then charged forward at the group, whatever magic she was using had become blurred by the ash, confused at the sudden cloudiness of her vision she vaguely noticed her hand lift up to her favourite mage of previous curiosity, Lisanna's eyes widened as a magic ring appeared around it, she tried to deactivate the magic circle that was screaming black magic and bloody murder throughout her body, but it seemed her body had a mind of her own, she then tried to shout out to warn the girl but instead came out a low and dangerous masculine chuckle.

Lisanna was shocked to say the least it wasn't her voice, looking at the hand that was about to harm the mage she realised she wasn't in her own body, the hands were big, bigger than hers, if she had to compare they were slightly bigger than her brothers, and they were covered in scars; Lisanna looked at her favourite mage in horror as the magic shot at her, what magic it was she couldn't tell from the ash being so thick, but she could see the mage fall, Lisanna wanted to scream, to run over and help the mage, But her body stood still Laughing Manically at the fallen Mage, Body shaking with inhumane Laughter.

* * *

Lisanna woke up and panicked for a moment, she was being restrained, her vision was cloudy, her head felt like it was swimming in pain, and slowly her vision came back to her, the first thing she noticed was gold it was cascading over her in a disarrayed manner, finally a face came into view, brown orbs looking down worriedly, it was Lucy.

"hey, welcome back, you okay?" Lucy spoke calm, slow and quiet, Lisanna was glad she had, she wasn't 100% (Microsoft word thinks I mean present DUH) right now, slowly the ringing from her ears stopped and Lisanna was able to answer.

"yeah, sorry, nightmare, I didn't mean to wake you" Lisanna spoke unsurely, her voice felt sore and sharp, like she had been screaming, Lucy let out a quiet chuckle but her eyes still showed worry, "I realised, you were tossing quite badly, you probably had it due to soo much happening, your minds trying to adjust, what was your nightmare about?"

Lisanna realised that at some point Lucy's hands had moved from her shoulders she had gently been shaking when she had awoke to one hand stroking her hair and the other holding her hand, she also now acknowledged Lucy had climbed to her side of the bed and was now sitting right next to her, her hair was slightly disarrayed but it wasn't too bad.

Thinking about the question Lisanna couldn't exactly remember, it was vivid in her mind a few minutes ago but now all she remembered was that somebody was regretting something, but that was it, it was confusing but she shrugged it off. Lucy noticing the shrugging asked her if she wanted something to drink to which Lisanna nodded to, Lucy disappeared from the room for a few minutes, returning with a tray which had a small jug of water and a glass already full of water, Lucy had also been a star and had brought her some painkillers, how she knew she'd have a headache was beyond her.

The jug was half empty by the time the two settled back into bed, only this time Lucy moved her pillows back to their original side of the bed against the headboard so that she was comfy while sitting up, Lisanna used Lucy's lap as a pillow and Lucy stoked her hair, she had calmed down somewhat but was still shaken up, she didn't know why though, she was happy Lucy had moved over to her side, it was comforting and Lucy's hand travelling through her short hair felt nice, it was relaxing, she had also grasped onto Lucy's free hand which Lucy then proceeded to use her thumb to rub circles along the back of her hand.

Lisanna remembered how Mirajane used to sit next to her until she fell asleep at night following the death of her parents but it wasn't as soothing as this.

Lucy recalled how her own mother would sit in bed with her when she had a nightmare, and then how maids would sleep in the same room as her for years after her mother's death to keep her calm at night. Their support brought her closer to the house staff; unlike her father, they didn't recoil from her after her mother's illness took her away, rather the staff became second parents to her, not that her father had ever been a parent anyway.

Lisanna eventually fell asleep on Lucy's lap still holding Lucy's hand, and Lucy fell asleep soon after in her sitting position, with her hand mid stroke in Lisanna's hair. The rest of the night was spent in a peaceful bliss, both girls having soft smiles on their faces.

This was just the tip of the iceberg in their friendship

* * *

"Is this really necessary?" the panicked voice came from a coal like exceed with a single tuff of brown at the end of his long tail that was wrapped around his stomach, his eyes were forest green, and currently had the look of shock and disbelief, he was also tied up the rope was being knelt on by his companion. "Well if you hadn't have moved you wouldn't have been stung by that wasp now would you Chiyuki Kun?" came her reply.

she was from a young girl with shoulder length black hair that was restrained in a grey bandana, she wore a black top that only had one sleeve and a pair of combat trousers that were currently rolled up and restrained with vine from an ivy, she also wore black leather gloves that had slits where her knuckles were, her trainers were laced together and attached to a small rucksack that was slung over her shoulder, and she was currently kneeling, barefoot in front of the exceed in front of her, she wore a silver charm bracelet hanging around her slender wrist, the chain was clearly bronze and had several charm beads on it that spelled out her name, in the palm of her hand slowly inching towards the trapped exceed was a pair of large sharp, silver tweezers m "now stay still and this won't hurt a bit" a large evil smile grew on her face as she said this.

"Reaper Sama?" the exceed whispered as multiple sweat drops fell down his face.

Birds scattered from an unsuspecting forest as a blood curdling scream sounded throughout it followed by a devastated shout.

"REAPER SAMA YOU MURDERER" the young exceed cried as he gently petted his wing. Reaper laughed at the unfortunate exceed, "Now, Now Chiyuki, you know full well you have to be in top shape when you go to fetch Miss Lucy, Shadow would have our tails otherwise."

"YOU DON'T HAVE A TAIL" the exceed screamed.

"You're missing the point" Reaper said calmly as she rubbed her temples. "Ne Reaper, wouldn't IT interrupt Lucy's training with Reever Sama if we brought Lucy here"

"Funny, I asked the same question to Shadow and do you know what she said?" reaper asked in a dangerously low voice, Chiyuki backed off slowly not liking the menacing aura around the re-quip mage who stalked forward trapping the poor exceed against a tree, she leant forward so that her lips were next to his ear and whispered quietly

"REAPER SAMA YOUR SCARING ME" Chiyuki cried for the umpteenth time that day. "I'd appreciate it if you didn't tease Chiyuki soo much Reaper, his screams are, annoying."

"Shadow Chan, we were just on our way" Reaper sweat dropped.

Shadows tongue slipped over her long jaws, her golden eyes squinting sharply as her tail swayed gracefully behind her, Shadow raised her right paw from the ground and extended her claws from within to reveal them to her "friends"

"You two better be, because if I find your disobeying or delaying Celeste's own orders, you'll both become dinner" after she spoke she retracted her claws and left to prowl the rest of the forest.

Silence was left as Shadow disappeared into the dark forest, only to be broke by Chiyuki "thank goodness she didn't eat me" Chiyuki breathed heavily, relieved that the Panther/jaguar whatever she was had gone.

"Yeah well lets go before she changes her mind" Reaper sweat dropped as she quickly turned in haste pulling the young exceed with her.

* * *

Lucy was currently meditating with her last teacher **Reever** on the border between **Joya and Minstrel** before her mission truly began; she had learnt many things during her training sessions.

She was taught spirit walker and Telepathy in **clover town** by a girl named **Clover** (that sounds like a song) in** Fiore**

* * *

She had then headed East across the border into **Bosco **where she found Caelum which she won against another mage who had won it off Angel, Caelum or The Chisel seemed more of an item than a being Like Horologium, Caelum has three variations of attacks. Even though Caelum was more of a tool, in Lucy's hands he was content and seemed much stronger, and truth be told was actually quite a chatter box, though he had no mouth Lucy could speak to him through Telepathy.

While she was in Bosco she met someone called **Jaggers**, he taught her a basic Re-quip for subtle weapons, how to use them, and while at this the Celestial Spirit King sent her a special magical whip her spirits delivered to her, in total she had three items in her Re-quip, her whip, her small dagger and her bag that had rubbed into her shoulder when she fell asleep on the train causing a small but painful cut which healed after a few weeks.

She and Jaggers had teamed up when they were in one of their training sessions, as the town they stayed in was soon invaded by bandits, Jaggers could have taken them out easily but said it would be good experience for Lucy in a real battle.

* * *

After staying for almost a full month Lucy left for **Stella** in which she met a "Icy Bitch" as Lucy calls her technically she was though, she obsessed over dogs and taught her how to be an ice cream, er queen, her name was **Frost** and she originally lived in iceberg, really Lucy should have known when she introduced herself, it was pretty damn obvious. Lucy learnt water, ice and mist make magic, it wasn't on par with greys magic in strength but she could control it in that she could use all three at once, she needed more practice, as it was hard learning this, Lucy was tired and stressed from her constant journeying and her mind was pretty much on the verge of making her throw a hissy fit about how cold it was near the border of Stella and that she should get Makarov to send Natsu over to Iceberg to make it….Less of an iceberg?

She really didn't know how Gray managed to strip in the snow, she for one Hated it.

She envied Juvia for being able to become water, as Lucy had trouble holding her breath for long periods.

As for mist make, making the mist was simple, Seeing through it was a different question, the mist was that thick it created a screen that blocked her view, at first she thought she had overdone it but it was later explained that Mist make was perfect for quick get-a-ways, "Like a ninja" she had said causing Lucy to face palm as the memory of Natsu and happy.

* * *

**Joya** Was by far her most favourite place, the name suited it, she could relax somewhat here, or so she had hoped, here she had met **Erricoh** (eric-co) who helped her physically and mentally, he didn't work with her on her magic per say but Lucy used her them in her training as practice, but basically he was there for support, throughout her stay there she had constantly tried to find out what type of mage he was but even probing his mind with her telepathy didn't work, it was like he had some sort of shield around his mind, Erricoh slaved her to the bone though it was fun slaving, she was constantly trying to catch him, he was fast and stealthy, he hardly told her anything about himself, his reasoning was "sometimes all you know about a mage your hunting is there name, you are searching for a dark guild all you know is the country it's in the less you know the harder it is to find places they're likely to be."

Indeed her senses and tracking ability had improved. They then switched over so that Lucy had to run, this was where mist helped her, though it seemed to do little to hinder Erricoh, Lucy had to become one with the mountains the trees, blend into the crowd as if she was one of them, and when he did find her, which was a lot at first, she had to run as fast as she could to break away from his sight to hide again, leaving almost nothing for him to track her down as possible.

Lucy had found the best way to hide was to be right under their nose or in technicality behind him following him as he followed a false trail and pouncing on him when she found an opening, when she had literally jumped off a roof onto him sending them both tumbling they had laughed about it for ages, and commended her for managing to sneak up on him, though something told her he knew where and what she was doing all along.

She really didn't want to leave Erricoh Sensei but when she finished her training he walked most of the way with her and then departed, they had become good friends and she gave him a hug as he wished her good luck.

* * *

Then came Reever Her current teacher, with him he wasn't a jerk or there for being pals, Reever Was Business, sure she had arrived early for his training but he still couldn't accept Failure as an option neither could he dishearten the girl, disheartening leads to feeling she can't do it, that would lead to self-loathing, a distraction she didn't need, not with what was at stake.

Reever helped her raise her Magic capacity and split it between all her magic's, he then solely focussed on Lucy's Original Magic, Her Celestial spirits.

He used her bond with her spirits at first.

Spending one on one, then pairing then groups and eventually time with all of her spirits at once was a painful and excruciatingly slow process, once they could all come in and out to lucy's aid through their Bonds he then moved onto the next step.

Binding, to merge two spirits together, he had warned that she should only use two keys in binding as using more could cause a negative reaction and therefore cause a spirit to be badly injured and need a longer recovery time than normal as the damage would affect the spirit directly rather than their spirit forms.

Aquarius though still a proud spirit had become more controllable through the bond, she'd still wash her away, just not all the time, it was an improvement, and she loved to be "Bound" to Scorpio more than anything, Which made her "try" to be nicer to Lucy to get on her good side.

The next was Merging, Becoming one form with a spirit, for the same reason as Binding Lucy could only merge with one spirit at a time which meant that the spirit she had merged with couldn't be bound to another at the time. This was something Loki Loved and constantly made remarks about a step closer together for their Love.

And finally after getting the feel of spirits power, she had learnt how to control the spirits power for example summoning Aries, with the spirit summoned Aries could use wool Shot and Lucy use wool bomb, the more spirits summoned e.g. Aries, Loki and Taurus, Lucy would be able to use the abilities of any of the three, though it was less draining to have multiple spirits summoned and only use one of the spirits abilities, her magical power may have increased but she still had limits, Lucy knew this better than anyone.

After each training session Lucy would go into a state of meditation, afterwards she would then go help make tea. After cleaning the dishes and packing any training equipment they used or clearing debris Lucy would then go for a bath.

After climbing into her makeshift bed Lucy let her spirit wander to fairy Tail to check on how everyone was, to update Makarov on her progress, and give him any news.

* * *

Spirit Lucy immediately woke up in Makarovs office, somewhat intruding on a conversation between Lisanna and Makarov, a conversation VERY similar to one she had with Makarov however probing Makarovs mind showed Lucy he wasn't sending Lisanna off as well otherwise she would not be kind.

"The Council received an anonymous 'Tip Off' about some rather deadly Dark Guilds Forming outside of Fiore, Not within our Jurisdiction, when they notified the Nearby Councils four didn't respond. They were Bosco, Iceberg, Minstrel and Bellum. A Select few people were sent to these places to gather as much information as possible about what is going on, where it's happening, who is behind it and so on."

Makarov stopped to make sure Lisanna was following on "Lucy isn't just on some book publishing journey is she?" Lisanna confirmed "no she isn't" came his Solemn answer.

"By the end of next month Lucy will have finished all her training she will need, and head straight into Minstrel as is her assignment, there she will try to get into contact with the council, and hopefully find out if and where the dark guild is, how many members, what their magic, strengths and weaknesses are and who is in charge. In total Lucy will be gone for about a year, should be, if all goes according to plan, back by the end of this year." Makarov sat back in his chair taking a large breath. _"hey Maki, just checking in, actually I've pretty much finished but now I'm just training to improve" Makarov mentally smiled to her "good work I knew I could count on you Lucy"_

"What happens if these Lucy doesn't come back?" Lisanna quavered Lucy looked at the girl in awe, she was worried about her, even though she had been gone for soo long, it was sweet.

_Makarov thought to lucy as he spoke_ "All Hell breaks loose" Makarov started again. _"No doubt you noticed the restraining orders on not just our but other guilds right; we can't have mages wandering too far out into Fiore, If Intel comes back positive, and there are dark guilds in neighbouring vicinity we may have to send mages over to assist in restoring order, however the Tip Off spoke of Multiple dark guilds Rising Simultaneously, if we sent everyone of on missions or to the neighbouring countries we could leave ourselves wide open for third parties. Thus the five month training programmes given to Lucy and the others who were sent, if All Hell does break loose, they would be right in the thick of it." _Makarovs face turned grim at the thought and Lucy shivered, she could feel the fear in Makarovs mind, and horrible images were popping into his head with incredible speed.

"Who were the others sent?" Lisanna Dreaded _"Good question, I knew others were going but I never asked who?" Lucy added to Makarov_

"_Lamia Scales ice mage, Lyon Vastia, Blue Pegasus' Telepathy and Archive Mage Hibiki Lates, and Millianna of Mermaids Heel the Nekousoku Tube Mage"_ by this time his head was in his hands, and his voice had grown soft and quiet _"oh, so if the dark guilds don't kill us then Erza and Gray will, how fun" Lucy sweat dropped_

Lisanna seemed to sit in thought for a while before speaking again a gentle but cunning grin on her face "so why are you telling me this if it's supposed to be need to know basis?" _'Uh oh I know that look, that look means fun, and Makarov seems to be thinking fun as well, I think I should leave before I get caught up in something, FUN.' Lucy thought backing away slightly, "see you round Maki" Lucy said to Makarov before heading through the wall to visit her loud guild "be careful Lucy" Makarov thought as the telepathic link between them left._

_Leaving the office Lucy saw something she couldn't help but smile at, Levy, Natsu, Erza, Gray, and Wendy brawling with her guild mates, the norm of Fairy Tail. Then she noticed something was off, the guild was trying to stop them from leaving, she was slightly angry at them since they were holding back against the guild to not cause damage as they would their enemies but still enough to hurt them in that they were loosing consciousness quickly. After 10 minutes of fighting Natsu's group emerged victorious._

"Are you guys okay?" Erza asked, a quick yes was given from the rest of the group, "good, let's make haste, Lucy is waiting, and who knows when Makarov and Lisanna will finish their talk"

"I'm surprised Lisanna isn't joining us in finding Lucy, I thought they were friends." Natsu said as he left with the group followed by an "Aye Sir" from happy

"I'm sure Lisanna is just handling it in a different way than us Natsu, I mean she did say about respecting Lucy's decision to leave, and I for one am looking forward to her novel." Levy piped earning a glare from Erza.

_Whatever was said afterwards was muted by the closing of the guild doors. Lucy was not happy to say the least, she had been too shocked to move at their words, they were being cold, and she thought they were finally getting along with Lisanna._

When Lucy came back into her main body she was crying, her disappointment was too overwhelming, that was something she hadn't wanted to see. Lucy curled into a foetal position in her make shift bed and cried herself to sleep that night.

* * *

**Wow this has got to be my longest chapter yet that isn't in parts, since i couldn't find anywhere to split it.**

**i Know some of this is filler stuff but bear with me, i'm sure you were curious as to what Lucy had been up to the past several months aswell.**

**i have to say the dream was fun to create, it was originally going to be a totally separate fanfiction but it fitted SO well with the sleep over scenario i couldn't resist.**

**anyway what did you think, which is your favourite part, the favourite teacher created for me was Frost in Stella, i wanted to do SOO Much with her, but i realised i was mostly rambling in the scenarios with her so i editted it to what it was HOW SAD OF ME.**

**anyway i hope to hear from you soon.**

* * *

DAMN IT NATSU DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH YOU GUYS WILL HURT LUCY WHEN SHE FINDS OUT WHAT YOU'VE DONE!


	12. Chapter 9 Novel

**Nakama**

Description

Lisanna is back, Team Natsu fall out with Lisanna, Lucy protects Lisanna as a friend but is still in Team Natsu. "If this is to work no-one must know you are a Fairy Tail Mage, I must remove your stamp"

* * *

**Raicheda:** sorry this chapter took so long to get out, i was having trouble with Natsu and how to present everything, then i had my illness relapse, got addicted to minecraft, downloaded a Visual boy advance emulator so i could play pokemon, the xbox 360 now belongs to my bro not my dad so i cant play minecraft and im stuck on the last pokemon of the champion in pokemon saphire because i run out of potions and he keeps full restoring his health when he is almost dead and killing all my pokemon, Also my birthday of hell came along before i could blink meaning i'm now 19 wow that is soo annoying the worst days of my life are always on my birthdays what happened, i got into a scrap with my brother.

**laxus:** so basically you've been slacking, your such a weakling

**Elfman:** a Man does not slack of when the men are waiting to read

**laxus:** are you an isiot, she's a bitch not a man,are you trying to degrade me or something

**Raicheda:** laxus?

**laxus:** yes Raicheda how can i help you?

**Raicheda:**were you dissing me?

**laxus:** of course not i don't want to end up like your brother that would be suicidal, and i'm much stronger than that.

**Elfman:** a man admits when he is beaten

**laxus:** shut it you bloody elf

**Evergreen:** where you saying something to my boyfriend laxus

**Laxus:** YOU WOMEN ARE CRAZY

**Raicheda:** Lucy Sama!

**Lucy:** Raicheda san what's a matter

**Raicheda:** Laxus is insulting the fanfic

**Lucy:** oh really?

**Laxus:** i have to go i have a... em ... a dentist appointment...Yeah thats right a dentist apointment. i'll see you men later, i mean man, i mean girls, GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!

**Raicheda:** lets leave Lucy and evergreen to there fun shall we

**Laxus:** CRAZY FANWRITER CALL EM OFF!

**Raicheda:** anyway the next chapter should be in a few days since i'm finally up for writing so enjoy, Natsu.

**Natsu:** Raicheda doesn't own fairy tail she writes fanfictions and does Fan art of Fairy tail but for the Nakama story on deviant art.

**Happy:** AYE SIR

* * *

Chapter 9 ~ Novel

Natsu P.O.V

We were running, it was against the rules so we had to fight our way out, but how could we let Lucy alone when something was wrong, everyone felt the same, a few other guilds also had a person go missing on them, Gray despite his Cold exterior was clearly concerned about Lyon when Sherry came to find out if Gray knew where he'd gone, then there were the council new rules, they were so strict, not like before, punishment was severe, hence our running, but it was something we had to do, the guild wasn't the same without her, I wasn't the same, going on a mission without my partner, that just sound, no it even feels wrong just thinking it, never mind saying it out loud.

* * *

"But I still want to stay in the guild…I love Fairy Tail" Lucy was crying, I didn't understand why she thought she had to leave then. And I most definitely dislike that she has left now, if you love Fairy Tail, then why leave it for some book, you weirdo.

"He didn't care about the daughter who ran away from home for a year…" I couldn't stand seeing her depressed face even back then; it wasn't the Lucy I knew, the Lucy I brought to Fairy Tail that fateful day, why hadn't I stopped her from Leaving, will she hate me too for it.

"You're Lucy from Fairy Tail right? This IS Your Home." If I knew this would happen I wouldn't have tried soo hard to break you and Lisanna apart.

"Neh Natsu is it okay if I borrow Lucy, there's a mission I Really want to go on, but it needs two people, and Lucy and I really want to go, please?" what changed in you Luce? You went on missions with Lisanna then left all of us, what was the important thing I missed that caused you to leave.

"I'm leaving team Natsu, and NO I'm not joining Lisanna I'm going solo, in a sense" what sense? I should have asked at the time, but I think I know now. in a sense, you were going solo in the sense you were leaving your home.

"NO, If that's all you wanted then leave" it was that face again, she was going to cry

What if we hadn't left?

What if I told her we weren't letting her go solo?

What if I told her I wasn't going to let her go?

What if I demanded she stayed on our team, my team?

Would she have heard me?

Would she have listened?

Would she still be here?

Would she laugh it off like that time we misunderstood after we chased her to the Heartphilia Estate

There are so many questions It's confusing, annoying, I don't like them, it makes my head hurt.

Give me back the smiling, scolding, scary, weird but fun Lucy I knew, bring her back, or I'll do it myself.

* * *

"Oy Flame Brain, watch where you're going!" Gray yelled at me as, pulling me out of my thoughts, "Watcha Say Popsicle?!" I retorted only for us to be scolded by Erza who roared at us to focus on the task at hand. The trace of Lucy was very much cold now, but on our previous hunts during missions and such before the new rules came out we followed her trace to Clover town, it seemed Lucy had walked there with Leo most of the way but then Leos scent became more dominant, when we got their it appeared Lucy stayed in a hotel with Loki and a slight scent of Virgo was there originally but had been quickest to vaporize.

Lucy's scent suggested she had slept there but the scent wasn't anywhere else in the town, they had asked the hotel staff and they had seen someone to Loki's appearance but not Lucy's, they then figured that Lucy must have had Loki look after some injured person before going on their way but, how could her scent be inside if no-one had seen her, perhaps she used Virgo to get inside so she could care for the girl but not pay but the staff said that they looked like a runaway couple or something and were exhausted so they let them stay free for the night, it just didn't add up, were could Lucy be. They had asked around the town and no one seemed to have seen Lucy.

So now since they weren't sure where she could be and with her original scent faded to nothingness these past few months, they were heading blinder again. Levy who had come with us suggested looking at the other guilds to investigate the 'get up and go' mages there, and Wendy added to keep a look out for the other mages while we were at it.

Personally I just wanted to find Lucy, Erza agreed with them though, and even though I could tell Gray wanted to find Lucy more, He was still worried about Lyon, I guess to Gray they were like brothers so I can't really say anything against him, plus Erza is as Scary as hell at the moment.

happy was quiet with the occasional aye he's probably upset about him knocking Charle into a wall, Wendy too wasn't happy about it but in the end she like everyone else at fairy tail was trying to stop us from looking for my Lucy, it was for our own sakes with the punishment of master, and the councils Rule hanging in the air, that and though we weren't afraid of it that much, a highly probable Lucy kick when we find her 'cringe at the thought' we still felt the need to go looking for her.

Lucy could hold her own battle, but she isn't that strong, if not with us, who'd protect her when she needs it, when she can't call out her spirits due to using up all her magical power what if something's already happened to her, she could be lying in some ditch right now in need of severe medical attention she could be hanging off a crumbling cliff screaming for us to suddenly appear and help her. Or if you want to be positive she could be so bored and lonely that she's wasting away in front of that DAMNED NOVEL THAT STOLE MY LUCY AWAY FROM ME!

That's right Natsu Just Blame the Novel, it's a horrible demon that NEEDS TO BE BURNT TO ASH FOR STEALING YOUR LUCY!

"Natsu Chan, please calm down, you look ready to kill, and you're scaring me." Wendy panted  
"Novel will Burn" I muttered evilly to nobody in particular, while running, unfortunately Levy has Ears when a form of book is mentioned "If you touch a single fibre of that book Natsu I will personally see to your demise, and no doubt Lucy will punish you till Generation Fairy Tail"

* * *

"Will you lot quit arguing and get on the bloody train" Erza said causing the rest of the group to sweat drop, I didn't sweat drop though, I almost passed out "why are we going on the train, Lucy walked didn't she?" I whimpered pathetically as I bent over ready for hurling as my travel sickness caught up to me. "YOUR'E NOT EVEN ON THE TRAIN YET" I heard Gray shout angrily at me in disbelief, I then turned to Wendy and tried to beg her to Cast Troia on me, Curse Erza, A Thousand Curses on her, A Million Curses on her. As the train started moving, my groaning became an uncontrollable mess of sick hiccups that wouldn't let me puke, A Million Curses on Erza Plus a Lucy Kick. Damn it Lucy, I'd feel better if you was here, you smell so sweet like VaI'M GONNA HURL.

When I find that Novel I'm going to make sure I put it through everything I'm going through before I burn it, take that you damn Lucy KIDNAPPER.

"HEY STOP THE TRAIN" i heard someone yell as we pulled away from the station, stopping would be good right now, but Lucy comes first, whoever was shouting had to suffer and wait just like me damned novel.


	13. Chapter 10 Palms Part 1

**Nakama**

Description

Lisanna is back, Team Natsu fall out with Lisanna, Lucy protects Lisanna as a friend but is still in Team Natsu. "If this is to work no-one must know you are a Fairy Tail Mage, I must remove your stamp"

Chapter 10 ~ Palms

Lucy's P.O.V

"Lucy what do you think of these?" Lisanna asked me pointing at a box of wine glasses, I smiled before cringing "they would be good, but I'm worried about them breaking." Lisanna smiled at me "but it's a special occasion right? I mean it's your teams anniversary for forming soon." I hung my head to the side 'that's what I'm worried about' I thought to myself as images of Natsu and Gray fighting, Erza losing her cake and all the complete destruction that follows that would most likely happen on the day. "yeah, but my team are not exactly normal" Lisanna furrowed her brows at me "no one in Fairy Tail is normal Lucy, even we can't be considered normal anymore, especially since we can cope with all the chaos and get somewhat involved with it all" Lisanna had a good point, with all the hell since joining fairy tail, it was like her sense of reason had become high on alert then practically tossed aside, which is pretty much what had happened, logic and fairy tail do not live in harmony.

"All right then Lisanna, where going to make this party one to remember" I replied enthusiastically, pumping my fist into the air, Lisanna followed suit with "AYE SIR" which made us both start laughing, we got some funny looks from other shoppers, but we didn't care, we were having a blast together, and the shop was still intact when we left with a total of 6 bags of shopping each.

"Hey, Luce?" Lisanna said stopping in mid stride as we headed back to the hotel, we had been staying at for our so-called "mission" or so we had Mirajane cover for us. "yeah?" I said stopping to look behind me at Lisanna.

"Where are we, going to hide these?" Lisanna asked with a dead serious expression, her question causing me to sweat drop.

"oh that" I said as we began walking again by each other's side "well I was just going to hide them at my house in cupboards and under the bed and things" Lisanna looked quizzically at me " but Natsu, Erza and Gray are always at your house aren't they?"

"Yeah but, lately they don't seem to come over, I guess they're busy" I shrugged my shoulders to emphasize my point that I don't know what they're up to lately.

"Sorry" Lisanna said quietly as she put her head down, I was about to ask her why she apologized but she must have thought that she had avoided my hearing because she looked up and gave me a big grin, "I know!" Lisanna said as she ran in front of me, turned around and placed her hands and bags behind her back, she leaned forward a little and for a minute I thought her eyes were shining "how about we keep them at mine?, just in case your team decide to come over"

"Are you sure?" I was grateful, Lisanna had done soo much for me already, going on missions with me so things didn't get broken and end up losing the reward money, even coming with me to get some rent money as I hadn't been on missions with team Natsu recently and they seemed quite distracted lately, I was worried about them, but Lisanna had told me not to worry, that whatever it was, they would get over it eventually. Another reason for holding this event, I decided that this was to cheer them up as well.

"Mmm" Lisanna nodded, she placed all her bags in one hand like I had, and grabbed a firm hold of my free hand before dragging me into a running motion to the hotel. I told her to wait a second to get my bearing, but she just smiled and told me to hurry up while still keeping us running to the hotel.

For who knows how many times that day, I smiled, I couldn't imagine all this preparation being as fun as this on my own.

* * *

I just didn't expect it to be placed on hold for a long time.

Sitting up in my bed, I decided to get up to go catch myself and Reever something for breakfast, normally this would be Reever's job, but since I was awake I figured I might as well put my tracking skills to use. I scribbled a note onto a piece of scrap parchment and slipped it under his room door.

Normal P.O.V

It took some time for Lucy to find a Kill in the forest and even longer to find her way back to camp, Taurus carrying the dead dear and Sagittarius carrying her on his back.

Reever had set up the camp fire ready for what she would bring back, knowing she wouldn't come back unless she caught something, that was a matter of her pride; so he took clear note of her large embarrassed blush when Sagittarius placed her down on one of the tree stumps near the fire, that served as seats and the concerned glances her spirits were giving her to which she shook her head at in a silent command.

"So how'd it go?" he said looking at the dear, her two spirits, and then at Lucy, who seemed to be cursing under her breath as she shuffled on her seat.

"It didn't" Lucy said in an undertone as Taurus laid the deer down and followed Sagittarius back to the spirit realm. Reever raised his eyebrow at her.

"Care to Elaborate?" he queried as went to the deer to begin preparing it for roasting.

* * *

"I summoned the bow and arrow fine, I aimed fine, but some animal rammed into me, making me miss the shot, I then had to run after the alarmed deer, ran into a tree, fell into a thorn bush and sprained my ankle; I almost lost the deer, so I summoned Sagittarius who helped me follow it and took it out for me, but he couldn't exactly carry both of us so I summoned Taurus and asked him to carry the deer, we then all got lost and had a bit of trouble finding our way back."

* * *

Reever nodded, but Lucy could tell he was slightly annoyed, if anything Reever hated failure, she had learnt this during her arguments with Aquarius, where he would yell at us, he'd threaten Aquarius with not allowing me to summon her boyfriend for training Lucy to merge spirits together. He then lectured Lucy that spirits are like children, needing to be scolded as well as praised, and that as a celestial mage, acting like a child isn't being a good role model for her spirits. Okay so maybe hate was too strong a word, it's not like he kept any of his threats, perhaps it was just concern for her, for what would happen if she made a mistake on her mission, the result might not be a few scratches and a twisted ankle; it could be much more fatal.

* * *

"You may want to clean up yourself up a bit after breakfast Lucy" Lucy was caught off guard, she was sure he'd question her about the original mistake, the animal that sent her flying, or lecture her about hunting, or simply give her a job to do despite her ankle at least.

"Eh, why?" Lucy asked dumbstruck, Reever didn't look at her but instead tied the dead animal to a long wooden pole ready for cooking. "Someone's entered the barrier."

"WHAT, I THOUGHT NO-ONE COULD GET IN WITHOUT YOUR PERMISSION, you only let me in because of the charms" Lucy muttered the last part to herself, she then looked back up at him, to see he was giving her another weird look. "What?" she said innocently.

"Nothing, Actually go get a bath and have one of your spirits help you with those cuts now rather than later you smell too much like the countryside."

"Hmph and you don't?" Lucy retorted as she stood up and limped back to the house

"Touché" he spoke under his breath as she closed the door, he then went back to what he was doing, using the poker on the fire and slowly turning the deer on a stick so that it cooks properly.

* * *

"I'm really sorry, I can't believe I let them get away" Lisanna bowed apologetically to Makarov.

"No Lisanna, if anything it's our faults, we should have come to tell Master when they started" Lisanna said patting her sisters back

"For the six hundredth time, you lot, it's no-one's fault But mine" replied a half drunken Makarov who slammed his beer onto the table, the table broke but remarkably the beer glass didn't have a crack, Mirajane looked worriedly at master and the drink, she knew he wasn't in the right state of mind for good judgement and was now hoping he wouldn't hit her or Lisanna with the drink, she most certainly didn't want to end up like that table, not to mention the glass survived.

* * *

Gajeel was eyeing Lisanna, who was taking sneak peeks every now and then at the man, she heard from Mira how he was the first person to be victim, and through Levy of all people, at first she had apparently been hitting on Gajeel out of the blue, which had caused Mira to go on a squealing spree, and how he was failing to stop from blushing, and before he knew anything he was backed up just as Erza and Levy teamed up and buried him into the wall, quickly followed by a flying Reedus from Gray and then the all-out confusion of the fight, before the realization of what was happening.

* * *

"Master!" Lisanna suddenly screeched out causing heads to turn in their direction once again, "allow me permission to bring back team Natsu."

"What!" Mira yelled at her sister tightening her grip on her shoulders

"Of course I won't go alone, I'll need help with bringing them back and finding them in the first place"

Mira relaxed slightly but was still tense, Wendy and Natsu were part of the group gone "I wish to take Gajeel with me" Mira would have collapsed there and then if it wasn't for Gajeel suddenly shouting refusals, unfortunately for him, his refusal fell on deaf ears as Makarov sent them both out immediately.

.

.

.

To be continued...

* * *

Nakama Chapter of Palms Part 2 will be uploaded when i get back from my trip, i'm going to my home town for a week, sorry this took so long to upload, i haven't been well again, was in and outta friggin hospital like a yo-yo and the internets a boza again, no matter what were with Bt, sky whatever the internet just gets so friggin slow; its stupid, and the stress from it's slowness aint helping ^_^''


	14. Chapter 10 part 2 delayed

To Fanfiction readers

hi there, i'm one of this fan authors sisters and just bearing a short message on Raichedas behalf;  
sorry for any inconvenience but she is currently quite ill with migrane, it's inherited but its different from my dads, mine and my other two sisters but closely resembles my younger, rai's older sisters in hers being slight paralysis.  
Raichedas however causes collapses and then extreme exhaustion, it's been more frequent these past few weeks and doesn't seem to be improving.  
as it is just a migrane its simply a matter of waiting for it to pass, i'd upload the chapter on her behalf but looking at her files... can i have a coffee?

so please wait a little longer, i don't know when she will be back but soon i hope she freaks me out when she's all "hug" but thats between us ;)

so don't tell my sis on me alright she packs a punch when she's well.

from Raichedas second eldest sister xxx


	15. Chapter 10 palms part 2

Hey guys sorry for the delay, i haven't been too well, but i've pretty much recovered, if the lack of pain is anything to go by,

i do not own Fairy Tail and without any further ado, enjoy

**Previously on Nakama**

****A Flashback reveals That Lisanna was helping Lucy prepare not just for Erza's birthday but also for Team Natsu's Anniversary which they would be celebrating for the first time, but they did so discreetly by having Mirajane tell the guild they were on a mission, afterall if they knew it would'nt be so much of a surprise would it?

Lucy slightly hurt herself in a hunting trip for her and her teachers breakfast and was sent to clean up as guests would be arriving soon, while her teacher Reever Prepared the deer for roasting.

Makarov - Drunk and depressed that Team Natsu with the addition of Wendy and Levy had pulled stunt on the guild and left after Lucy agreed to Lisannas request to take gajeel with her for the hunt and retrieval of said guild members in mind of their previous agreement, almost causing Mirajane to collapse.

Chapter 10 Part 2 ~ Palms

Gajeel and Lisanna were sat on a train to clover town having an intense staring competition, or in Gajeel's case an internal tantrum.

"Why am I here again?" Gajeel hissed for the 18th time since they left the guild, Lisanna sighed "Multiple reasons actually" Lisanna mimicked Gajeel by folding her arms and sinking into the back of her seat.

"One, I need a dragon slayers sense of scent to find them; Two, this is Natsu, Erza, Gray, Levy, Wendy and Happy we are looking for; Three, I'm sure you want a bit of Payback for the stunt Levy and Erza Pulled; And Four, You've been very… Distracted, for a long while now, something you want to share?"

Gajeel grinned which caused Lisanna to panic a bit, if he attacked her, she would have a bit of trouble beating him. 'heh, just a bit?'

"the day before bunny girl 'dissapeared, I saw a girl with short black hair leave with Loki, according to him, lucy leant him to her to reclaim her spirit."

Lisanna blinked once, twice, thrice 'did he just confide in me' Lisanna racked her brain, she must have been pulling some weird faces because Gajeel became somewhat ticked

"So What Do You Think?" Gajeel snapped, drawing Lisanna out of her stupor. "Think? I think? Must've been, trouble if Lucy gave her friend her strongest spirit, she probably became worried, so she had decided to leave earlier to what she may have planned?" knowing the truth made it hard for her to think of a cover idea.

Gajeel raised an eyebrow "and if Lucy went to meet up with them, her friend may have picked up some of her scent?"

Lisanna face palmed "I thought that only worked with men though?" gajeels face froze at the implication, "did I just…say that out loud?" Lisanna said her face going red, Gajeel nodded his face completely blank "er… don't tell mira" she said as her ears slowly went a deep pink.

"en, anyways, what are those" Gajeel scowled pointing at several bags which Lisanna had made Gajeel carry from her house onto the train.

"oh these" lisanna said grabbing one bag and pulling out a parcel, she then turned back to Gajeel, an evil glint in her eyes "insurance" Gajeel raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything "something lucy left behind, it's best not to squander this opportunity after all"

Gajeel frowned, it was common knowledge everything in bunny girls apartment was designated to the owner of her rented apartment, but then again she was almost always with Lisanna till her disappearance, in that case wouldn't she have left Lisanna with instructions for her stuff aswell, something didn't add up, he could sense it. "Oy" Lisanna looked up to Gajeel to find him looking out the window "your face is going to stick like that" Lisanna's face fell before a sly smirk went onto her face.

Moving from her seat to the seat next to Gajeel, Lisanna hooked an arm around gajeels and poked his face "awe you, i knew you cared, Lucy was right afterall"

Gajeel stiffened and pulled his arm out of lisanna's grasp, growling at the girl "I do not; She did not, so get off!"

Lisanna let him go and leaned forward in her seat resting on her hand a large grin still etched onto her face "Gajeel and Levy sitting in a tree, K.I.S.S.I" the song was cut off with Lisanna barely escaping a punch to the face from Gajeel. "Temper, temper Teddy, you won't win levy's heart that way" Lisanna said quickly as she hastily pushed herself up and ran to the other train compartment, swiftly followed by a flustered and angry Gajeel, oh someone was going to die today.

* * *

Once, twice, thrice okay perhaps calling Virgo to help with tending to her ankle wasn't the best choice, you see there's supposed to be three stages of dressing a wound, stage one is under dressed, stage two is reasonably dressed, stage three is overdressed; however somehow before blinking Lucy had gone from stage one to-

"Thought you said you were good at this, Virgo?" Lucy sighed as she attempted to nudge her.

"Your foot is bandaged so, punishment time?" Virgo said, as nonchalantly as ever

"Soo, how exactly did, 'Virgo, dear, would you mind helping me tie the bandage around my ankle, my hands are greasy from the ointment' turn into 'well hey Virgo, I have some bandages let's play tie ourselves to the chair and drop my keys in the process so that neither of us can reach them,'?" Lucy sighed.

"Hime sama, if you wished to play a game I know a few that could-"

"Actually I know a great game, better than this one, it's called the 'how long can you be quiet' game, let's play that," Lucy moaned sarcastically

"Actually I was playing that with Loki this morning; it was very boring, please punish me for my distaste hime sama," Virgo attempted to bow, causing the both of them and the chair to topple onto the floor, both girls gasping from the collision.

"Virgo," Lucy started in slight pain, she really wanted to face palm, to hell with her greasy hands. "You still have a lot to learn"

**Meanwhile** two hooded figures approached the camp, walking straight to Lucy's teacher Reever.

"You must be Reever?" the taller hooded person said in a sharp voice dripping with venom.

"Depends on who's looking for him" Reever said not looking at either of his guests but continuing to turn the deer, he knew who these people where, he'd been expecting them for some time now, actually to his clock, they were late, and that was disappointing, but he knew they'd come eventually.

The smaller of the two stood up straighter next to his partner in a formal manner "Reever Dreyer, you're under arrest, anything you say or do, can be used against you in court-"

Reever turned away from his cooking and just looked at the disappointing duo, "just for the sport of it, can you tell me why I'm being arrested, and what would happen if I resist"

The duo looked at each other

"Oy James, I wasn't given the lines for this" the smaller whispered to his companion

"You think I like this either Danny, god I knew we should've listened to mother and become farmers" James whispered to the shorter bloke.

Danny glanced at Reever who was sitting patiently for an answer "Well perhaps we should just knock him out and be done with it? I'm sure the boss will be happy just to have him out the-"

"Well what about just going home and saying to our boss we couldn't find him, I hate that guy" James then glanced at Reever giving him the 'one moment'

"I do also, but we need to get paid or we won't be able to pay the rent this month" Danny whined doing a half shuffle foot stomp

James put his hand to his head "fine, let's just get him, then we can go have a vodka or two, and bagels I need some bagels"

"oh-OH with ice cream on top?" Danny said clasping his hands around his brother's waist and into a hug

Reever was getting ticked, he was a patient fellow, usually, but these pathetic excuses for disguised police officers were really getting his deer, and therefore-

* * *

Levi rolled her eyes in annoyance as Natsu and Gray got another scolding from Erza for arguing about, well actually she didn't know what they had been arguing about, she wasn't paying attention, but now Erza had gotten involved and Wendy was trying to calm the raging demon in the woman, it seems the walls to her obliviousness was knocked down by the built up pressure of putting up with them.

Seriously how Lucy managed to go on a mission with them and remain sane was a bloody mystery to her, and in her right mind Levy would have turned around and gone back to the guild in a heartbeat, however, fate was a cruel thing. Even if Levy did go back, there would be no Lucy.

No Lucy there to welcome her with her large cheerful smile and wide open arms.

There would be no Lucy to speak with about the latest readings or books that have come out that they have to go out and buy.

No Lucy to let her read her novel straight off for her to squeal over.

No Lucy to ask for love advice, it's not like she could talk to Mira or Cana about it, Mirajane would not keep it a secret, and Cana would probably offer her a reading, which the idea both intrigued and scared her, Lucy having had experience with dating, was a celestial wizard known for keeping promises, her best friend and a relatively smart girl anyway was the best choice the bookworm could see for that matter.

But there was no Lucy.

She'd got up and left the guild overnight, leaving a message and a lot of gloominess in her wake, and it wasn't something she could stand, more so than that of her annoying companions. What had she gotten herself into?

With a sharp intake of breath and a mask of indifference on her face, levy watched her companions pause to look at her, in turn she looked back to their destination of the nearby hotel and continued walking, happy being the first to respond by quickly flying after her, shortly followed by the cautious but silent group who had decided it wiser to be careful than send her over the edge. A wise choice indeed, she may be a bookworm and she may be small, but she too was an accomplished wizard, and to hell if anyone was going to-

Happy's quiet voice interrupted her trail of thought causing her to come to an abrupt halt "Levy Chan the hotels that way" happy said pointing to the left of the street in which there was a slightly larger bustle of people than the other direction to which she had almost headed.

With a sigh and quick pat to the young exceed as a thank you, Levy waited for her other companions to get close enough of ear shot, not including the dragons slayers sense of hearing as she was mainly directing it at Erza as in silent agreement she had become their unspoken leader of the troupe "the hotels this way, it's a bit crowded so try not to lose each other."

**Inside the hotel** the group split up happy, Gray and Natsu taking one room while, Wendy, Erza and Levy took the other, Wendy took a shower first, followed by Levy, and now Erza was taking her turn for a shower.

Wendy sat on the sofa clearly unsettled as she would twitch at every sound and couldn't seem to find anything to do with her hands, noticing this levy put her book which was failing to help her relax down, slid off the double bed and sat next to the girl who seemingly winced at the sudden intrusion of her space.

"How are you holding up?" Levy spoke in a gentle tone noticing how fragile the girl's senses seemed to be of her at this point in time.

"Fine"

A one worded answer

Levy tried again "it's been a long day, do you want something to eat?"

"No thank-"a slight rumble of the young dragon slayers stomach made her blush while levy raised an eyebrow and tried but failed to hide a smirk succeeding a burst of laughter, it died short though as Wendy's wave of discomfort mixed with Embarrassment became that much more profound and evident to the Script mage.

"you sure, I'm a little hungry as well and could do with a partner to eat with" she offered the youngest of their troupe" in return the young girl nodded "I guess it wouldn't hurt, that's if, you don't mind the company" she replied quietly but still audible for Levy to frown slightly.

"Let's go then, before Erza gets out the shower, or Natsu and Gray take all the best foods" a small smile sketched itself onto the girls face before a calm but happy "Okay" made itself present. Levy held out the palm of her hand, soon occupied by the sky dragon slayers own, before they both stealthily left the room heading to the hotels cafeteria.

'I guess I've been too harsh on them' levy thought to no one in particular as she watched the sky dragon slayer in awe, looking excitedly at the assorted range of sweet tasting pastries. 'I'm not the only one she left behind, where all here for that reason after all, I guess-'

"-vy Chan, Levy Chan?" Wendy's voice called worriedly after her, "oh sorry Wendy, I was just thinking" Wendy's eyes widened in realisation and was about to apologize, when levy gripped her hand a bit more tightly but not enough to hurt, she was doing it to reassure her that she was okay, that they would be alright.

Levy tenderly smiled at the young mage "which was it you wanted again?"


End file.
